Jackie Chan and the Scrolls of Azerath
by mah29732
Summary: Trigon has made a deal with Shendu and his brothers and sisters. And they are prepared to search for the scrolls of Azerath to free themselves from their prison along with Trigon...
1. A Devious Plot

Jackie Chan and the Scrolls of Azerath

Chapter 1: A Devious Plot

Deep in the Earth's core a demon plots his second coming. Because he has failed the first time, a second time would do the charm. Trigon, Raven's father looks into the world of where Shendu and his siblings are trapped for all eternity to make a deal for an alliance.

"For once I thought the prophecy would release me from this prison" said Trigon, "but I can see that the portal has betrayed me and sent me back into this prison. I will need help in getting free from his prison. Oh mighty dragons who have once ruled this Earth before, but are trapped because of good magic, I call upon your help!"

"And why should we trust you?" asked Shendu's spirit, "My body has been lost thanks to Jackie Chan and company."

"And what makes you think we would go along with you?" asked the Water demon.

"It's a win-win situation" said Trigon, "you recruit someone who will be willing to release me, and I shall release you."

"And how do you propose to have that person free us?" asked the Sky demon.

"With the eight scrolls of Azerath" said Trigon, "each one of them has the ability to control the very elements you dragons represent. They will set you free so there would be no pathetic chi spell that will lock you back into the portal you were sucked in."

"I like this guy already" said the Earth demon.

"So do we have a deal?" asked Trigon.

"Certainly" replied Shendu, "and I have the perfect dark chi wizard to do our dirty work for us."

As Doloan Wong sat meditating in his dark temple, a voice called upon him.

"I call upon your help" said a voice.

"Who is it?" asked Doloan.

"I am the spirit of Shendu, do you not remember me?" asked Shendu.

"Yes", replied Doloan, "I remember you. What, do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"I need for you to do me a favor" said Shendu, "bring me the Dark Hand and let me control Valmont's body."

"Why Valmont?" asked Doloan, "Why not someone like Jackie Chan?"

"Tried it" replied Shendu, "only this time with Valmont's connections to the underworld of criminal organizations, I will be able to achieve victory."

Meanwhile as Valmont, Hak Foo, Ratso, Finn, and Chow were leaving a restaurant after a business meal, Doloan Wong appeared in front of them.

"Not this guy again" sighed Finn.

"You five will stay where you are!" shouted Doloan.

Doloan then lifted up his staff and created tree vines to hold Valmont and his gang to the street. Shendu's spirit arrived just in time and saw his chance. He then entered Valmont's body and took it over.

"Not again" said Valmont as he was struggling to free himself.

After that, Doloan freed the rest of the Dark Hand. Shendu then got Valmont back on his feet.

"So what was that all about?" asked Finn.

"Greetings again" replied Shendu in Valmont's body, "it's nice to see you four again."

"So what's the big deal big S?" asked Finn.

"I have made a deal with a fellow demon who is also trapped in his prison" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "his name is Trigon, and we're going to do a favor in releasing him along with my brothers and sisters."

"Just who is this Trigon character?" asked Ratso.

"The only thing I know about him" replied Shendu, "is that he will help me free my brothers and sisters. That's all, now come on, we have much work to do. We're going to search for the Scrolls of Azerath."

Meanwhile, Uncle woke up all sweating from his bed as though a bad dream had happen. He quickly got dress and got Jackie, Jade and Tohru up.

"What's up Uncle?" asked Jade.

"Uncle feels something terrible is going to happen" replied Uncle.

"What do you mean?" asked Jackie.

"The Scrolls of Azerath" replied Uncle, "we need to get Captain Black."

A few minutes later, they all arrived at Section 13. Surprisingly, they were shocked to see the Titans there as well.

"Just what the heck are you people doing here?" asked Jackie to Robin.

"Raven had some sort of vision" replied Robin.

"Yea" said Cyborg, "and it sounded very serious."

"My father Trigon" said Raven, "is about to make a comeback."

"So we are going to need to speed things up" said Captain Black as he came into the room.

"So where are these scrolls located?" asked Tohru to Uncle.

"These scrolls are located in very ancient temples" replied Uncle.

"Yes" said Raven, "and they are protected by the guardians of Azerath. So we might have to be careful."

"I have a bad feeling that Doloan Wong has joined to help release your father" said Uncle.

"And I think whatever he hopes to achieve won't happen" said Raven.

"Come on" said Captain Black as he turned his head around, "hurry up back there."

"So where is the first scroll located?" asked Jackie.

"The first scroll of course will be that of the sky demon" replied Uncle, "it is located somewhere in Tibet."

"Then that's where you folks are going to head first" said Captain Black as they finally got to their ship.

Meanwhile, Shendu along with the Dark Hand were at their hideout with Doloan Wong. Doloan was finally trying to get the location of the first scroll.

"What's taking so long?" asked Shendu in Valmont's body.

"Patiences Shendu" replied Doloan, "ah yes. This is the scroll that represents the sky demon. It's located in Tibet."

"So how the heck are we going to get there?" asked Chow.

"Don't worry" replied Doloan, "my location spell shall teleport us right there."

As Doloan Wong mumbled some words, he waved his staff and purple smoke went around the Dark Hand and Shendu. They could not see anything in the purple smoke, but as the smoke cleared they were shocked to see themselves in Tibet along with Doloan Wong at their aid.

"Now who are you working for again?" asked Doloan to Shendu.

"I am helping a fellow demon" replied Shendu, "namely Trigon. If we are going to find the scroll we must hurry."

"So, let's begin the search now" said Doloan.


	2. The Rock Guardian

Chapter 2: The Rock Guardian

As Jackie Chan along with the Teen Titans, Jade, Uncle and Tohru finally made it to Tibet, the Titans immediately started to setup camp. As everything was setup, the Titans got ready to head toward the temple, but as the group were walking toward to the temple, Uncle felt something unusual.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Raven to Jackie.

"Uncle, why have we stopped?" asked Jackie.

"Uncle has the willies" replied Uncle.

"Willies!" said Beast Boy, "You mean he has to go?"

"No!" replied Uncle, "Uncle already went! Uncle feels the power of darkness!"

"You mean Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not her!" replied Uncle, "Something else!"

"Like what?" asked Jade.

"Like me!" replied a voice behind them.

Suddenly Doloan Wong appeared along with Valmont and the Dark Hand.

"It's the anti-Uncle!" shouted Jade as she pointed at Doloan.

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Uncle.

"I am here to search for the Scrolls of Azerath" replied Doloan, "and Shendu is right here as well."

"Shendu, here?" laughed Jackie, "You must be joking."

"Apparently he isn't" replied Shendu in Valmont's body, "and since you brought the Titans along this makes things even more interesting. You see, Trigon used the magic that was still available with him to free my spirit from the prison you trapped me in."

"Well, we're not going to let you get away with it" said Robin.

"My dear child" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "you don't understand what power I still have even when controlling someone like Valmont."

"Uh, big S" said Finn to Valmont, "are you sure you want to fight the Titans?"

"Yea" said Ratso, "they can kick your behind."

"Nothing but bluffs" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "Doloan, I want you and the Dark Hand to search the temple for the scroll of the Sky Demon. I'll hold off the Titans."

Shendu raced toward Robin and knocked Robin off his guard. He then delivered a good punch at Robin, sending him flying across the dirt. Robin almost hit a large rock nearby, had Raven not used her powers to prevent it from happening.

"We'll take care of this Shendu" said Cyborg to Jackie, "you stop the Dark Hand from getting that scroll."

As the Teen Titans fought with Shendu, Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru reached the temple. As they entered the temple, they noticed a use rock-like statue staring down at them.

"This to me looks like the temple guardian" said Uncle as he studied the statue.

"I think we have more important matters" said Jackie, "remember, the Dark Hand?"

"Uncle is getting there" replied Uncle, "but Uncle suspects that whenever a scroll of an ancient temple is taken, the temple guardian is immediately woken up from his sleep. Only placing the scroll back in its place would make the temple guardian stop fighting."

"Uh, sensei" said Tohru as he pointed down the hallway.

Suddenly Hak Foo stood in the hallway, watching to make sure no body would disturb Doloan Wong from releasing the Sky Demon. As Jackie was coming down the hallway along with Tohru, Hak Foo leaped right in front of them.

"No body passes me" said Hak Foo.

"I'll keep him busy" said Jackie, "you guard Uncle."

"But what about you?" asked Tohru to Jackie.

"I'll be fine" replied Jackie.

Hak Foo tried to kick Jackie, but Jackie dodged the attack. Jackie then flipped over Hak Foo and gave a good kick at him, knocking Hak Foo to the temple floor. While Hak Foo and Jackie were fighting, Uncle, Tohru and Jade went down the hallway of the temple and then into the room where Doloan along with Chow, Ratso and Finn were trying to retrieve the scroll.

"Don't do it!" shouted Uncle as he came into the room, "You wouldn't like the results!"

"Yea right" replied Doloan as he turned around, "what do you know about this temple?"

"I know that if you take that scroll out of that parchment, you would have woke up the temple guardian!" shouted Uncle.

"Yea" said Finn, "like old big D here would believe something like that."

As Doloan grabbed the scroll from the parchment it was displayed, there was some rumbling and the entire temple began to shack.

"Probably an avalanche outside" said Chow.

"That was no avalanche" said Tohru as he got himself up from the floor.

"Oh yea" said Ratso, "then what was it?"

Suddenly Hak Foo and Jackie came running into the temple screaming.

"Big giant rock creature, heading this way!" shouted Jackie as he was running down the hallway.

"Run and hide like a scared little coward!" shouted Hak Foo.

Suddenly the ground beneath everybody began to shake. Even Shendu and the Titans stopped fighting.

"Did you hear that?" asked Shendu in Valmont's body.

"I don't like agreeing with bad people like you" replied Starfire as she was about to punch Shendu, "but yes."

"We have to get to the temple and see what's happening there" said Robin.

As the Titans along with Shendu raced toward the temple, they encountered a huge rock-like creature that was heading toward down the hallway where the scroll was supposedly located. Cyborg carefully aimed his laser cannon at the rock-like creature and fired. The rock creature turned its head toward Cyborg and started to chase the Titans. This gave Shendu the opportunity to head down the hallway where Doloan Wong was located.

"Finally you made it" said Doloan to Shendu.

"Yes" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "give me the scroll and I shall open the portal that shall free the Sky Demon."

"Jackie, do something" said Jade to Jackie, "he's going to release the demon."

As Doloan threw the scroll to Shendu, Jackie leaped over Shendu and grabbed the scroll away from him. He then raced down toward the hallway to try to get the attention of the rock-like creature.

"Chan!" shouted Shendu in Valmont's body, "Get him!"

As Chow, Ratso and Finn were about to go down the hallway to retrieve the scroll from Jackie, Tohru stepped in front of them.

"Hi guys" said Tohru as he grinned his knuckles together.

"Uh, no hard feelings about kicking your butt when we were dark chi warriors?" asked Finn as sweat ran down his forehead.

"Let me handle him" said Hak Foo as he pushed his way through the three, "you grab the scroll; I'll deal with tubby here."

As Hak Foo and Tohru were fighting, Ratso, Finn and Chow went down the hallway to get the scroll from Jackie. The Titans were fighting the rock-like creature. Starfire kept on firing her star bolts at the creature, while Raven tried to smash it to pieces with her powers. Beast Boy turned himself into a triceratops and raced toward the creature, ramming it to the wall. But the creature grabbed the horn and threw Beast Boy across the room. Cyborg kept on firing his laser cannon as the creature was trying to corner him along with Robin. Jackie then leaped in front of Cyborg and Robin and showed the creature the scroll.

"You want this?" asked Jackie as he pointed to the scroll, "Then come and get it!"

The rock-like creature then turned its attention toward Jackie. Jackie went right under the large creature's legs and ran back toward the hallway. As he was running to toward the hallway, Chow and Ratso managed to grab Jackie and Finn grabbed the scroll.

"This is too easy!" replied Finn as he took the scroll out of Jackie's hands.

"I wouldn't say that!" replied Jackie.

"Why?" asked Chow to Jackie.

"Because that thing won't like it!" replied Jackie as he pointed at the large rock-like creature.

Suddenly all four ran down the hallway with the large creature following closely behind them.

"Put the scroll back where it belongs and the creature will stop fighting!" shouted Jackie to Finn.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Finn as he held the scroll in his hands.

"Throw the scroll to me!" replied Doloan, "I'll be able to release the Sky Demon from his prison!"

As the large creature came into the room, Hak Foo stopped fighting with Tohru and they both ran for cover as the creature started to walk toward Shendu and Doloan. Finn quickly threw the scroll and Doloan managed to catch it.

"Hurry" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "release the Sky Demon, now!"

Doloan then muttered some chi spell words and suddenly the scroll fell to the ground, opening some sort of portal that had some strnage light coming out from the scroll itself. Jade along with Uncle, Jackie and Tohru were shocked to see the figure coming out was none other than the Sky Demon.

"Greetings Shendu" said the Sky Demon as he walked out of the portal, "I am glad that I have returned."

"There is something quite different" said Shendu in Valmont's body as he walked toward the Sky Demon, "but I can't place my finger on it."

"Oh, you mean this symbol?" asked the Sky Demon as he pointed to his forehead.

Suddenly the Titans raced down the hallway, only to find out they were too late in stopping the Sky Demon from coming out of the portal. Raven especially was shocked to see that same symbol that represented her father's evil cult was on the Sky Demon's forehead.

"No, this can't be" said Raven to Uncle.

"What?" replied Uncle, "What can't be?"

"It's that same symbol that was once on Slade" replied Robin, "now it's on that demon."

"What's Trigon planning this time?" asked Cyborg.

"And why has the large creature stopped fighting?" asked Starfire.

"All good questions" replied the Sky Demon, "you see Trigon knew that the only way to free me was to retrieve the eight scrolls of Azerath. My brother Shendu accomplished retrieving the first. And as for the temple guardian, it has stopped in its tracks because it knows it can not defeat me. And neither will you."

"That's what you think!" shouted Cyborg as he loaded up his laser cannon.

"You wouldn't hit me if I had a hostage?" asked the Sky Demon.

The Sky Demon the grabbed Jade and brought her toward Shendu and Doloan Wong. Shendu then signaled the rest of the Dark Hand to come back to the group as they did.

"So what are your options here?" asked the Sky Demon, "Fight me and the Dark Hand along with my pal Doloan or risk losing Jade. Your decision."

"You won't get away with this" said Robin as he shook his fists at the Sky Demon.

"I already have" said the Sky Demon.

The Sky Demon then signaled Doloan to cast a teleportation spell. As the Teen Titans were about to try to rescue Jade, the Sky Demon along with Jade, Doloan Wong and the Dark Hand vanished.

"This can't be happening!" cried Beast Boy as he was searching where the bad guys went.

"I don't know where they went or what these dragon demons have to do with my father" said Raven.

"I believe I can answer that" said a strange voice.

"Did that rock-like creature just spoke?" asked Cyborg in an astonished voice.

"I believe the temple guardian has something to tell us" replied Uncle.

"Thank you chi wizard" said the temple guardian, "as you can see, I am one out of eight temple guardians who guard these ancient scrolls of Azerath. These scrolls were created during the time when Shendu and his minions ruled the Earth. These scrolls were backups just in case if the Eight Immortals should have ever failed in their attempts to stop Shendu and his minions."

"And now these scrolls are being used to free them?" asked Tohru.

"Unfortunately yes" replied the temple guardian, "I can show you where the other locations of other ancient temples are. From there you are on your own."

"Come on" said Jackie, "we should also come up with a plan to rescue Jade. I think we can try to get Captain Black to try to find the hideout of the Dark Hand. I am sure they have taken her there."

"I think Uncle knows they might be planning to us her as bait in our next attempt to stop them from activating the next scroll" said Uncle.

"I can give you a few hints on where the next location of the next scroll is" said the temple guardian, "you might want to head to the Amazon. There is the scroll of the Water Demon is located. Stop them from activating it."

"Don't worry" said Uncle as the Titans along with Jackie and Tohru were leaving the temple, "we won't fail this time."


	3. Guardian of the Amazon

Chapter 3: Guardian of the Amazon

As Jackie, Tohru, Uncle and the Teen Titans arrived at the Amazon, Uncle immediately took out the ingredients to find the location of the temple that housed the scroll of the Water Demon. Uncle took out the dead lizard and muttered his chi spell chants.

"This dead lizard will glow bright yellow" said Uncle, "it will indicate where the temple might be."

"Good" said Robin.

"We need to stop them from releasing the Water Demon" said Jackie, "and we should find a way to rescue Jade as well."

As they made their way to the temple, the Dark Hand along with Doloan Wong, the Sky Demon and Jade arrived right before them.

"What do you need me for anyway?" asked Jade to the Sky Demon, "You're going to get your way anyway, right?"

"I know" replied the Sky Demon, "you see, I do need you as bait for the Titans. Doloan, I want you and the Dark Hand to get into the temple and retrieve the scroll."

"Yes" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "it should not be hard this time now that we have arrived first at the temple."

As the Dark Hand walked into the temple with Doloan Wong, Finn was curious to know what type of a guardian would guard this temple. As they were going down the main hallway, they noticed a large humanoid-snake like creature statue in the center of the room.

"I guess this must be the guardian of this temple" said Finn to Doloan.

"It matters nothing" said Doloan, "we should release the Water Demon from her prison."

"And we have my brother as a backup" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "just in case if the temple guardian is too tough for us."

Back outside the temple, the Sky Demon was on top of the temple, and Jade was next to him tied up.

"They should be here any minute" said the Sky Demon.

"You won't get away with this" said Jade as she tried to struggle herself free.

"I beg to differ" said the Sky Demon as he looked down right at her face.

A few minutes later, Jackie, along with Tohru, Uncle and the Teen Titans had arrived at the temple. As they were walking closer to the temple, the Sky Demon fired a fireball right at Jackie. Raven saw this and used her powers to bring Jackie to safety as the fireball hit the ground.

"Thanks" said Jackie to Raven.

"No problem" replied Raven.

Suddenly the Sky Demon emerged from the top of the temple.

"You are looking for a fight?" asked the Sky Demon.

"Got a plan to rescue Jade?" asked Jackie to Raven.

"Don't worry" replied Robin, "we got everything under control."

"Yea" said Cyborg, "we'll take care of the Sky Demon and rescue Jade. You worry about the scroll in the temple."

As Jackie, Uncle and Tohru raced inside the temple, Raven used her powers to teleport herself behind the Sky Demon. As the Sky Demon turned his attention toward Raven, Cyborg fired his laser cannon and Starfire fired several star bolts at the Sky Demon. This angered the Sky Demon, so he flew down and started to attack Cyborg and Starfire. This gave the chance for Raven to rescue Jade and teleport herself and Jade out to safety while using her powers. Beast Boy changed himself into a tyrannosaurus and roared right in front of the Sky Demon's face. As the Titans were fighting the Sky Demon, Jackie, Uncle and Tohru reached the room where the statue of the temple guardian was displayed.

"Uncle, this temple guardian looks too tough" said Jackie as he looked at the statue of the humanoid snake-like creature, "even for me."

"Don't worry" said Uncle, "Uncle has a plan to wake up the temple guardian and convince him that we're not the real threat."

"I have the ingredients ready" said Tohru as he got them out of his bag that he was carrying.

"Good" said Uncle, "Jackie, you prevent the Dark Hand and Doloan Wong from getting that scroll off its parchment."

As Uncle and Tohru were preparing the chi spell that would wake the temple guardian, Jackie went down the hallway and passed a corner to find the Dark Hand along with Doloan Wong about to reach the scroll. Jackie saw a rock, picked it up and threw it at Doloan Wong. Doloan then turned around only to find Jackie Chan standing in the entrance.

"Get him!" shouted Doloan Wong.

Shendu along with Hak Foo, Chow, Finn and Ratso raced toward Jackie. Jackie dodged their punches and kicks. Jackie then leaped over Hak Foo and Shendu and went right in front of Doloan Wong.

"You can not stop me Chan" said Doloan.

Doloan then aimed his staff and fired several purple fireballs at Jackie. Jackie dodged the fireballs, leaped and kick Doloan Wong to the ground. Chow, Ratso and Finn walked forward to Jackie. Jackie, however, gave a good punch at Chow, knocking him out, and kicked both Finn and Ratso to the ground. Shendu then ordered Hak Foo to attack Jackie. As Jackie was fighting with Hak Foo, Shendu walked toward the parchment that held the scroll. As he was about to take the parchment from the scroll, he could hear the ground rumble below him. He then turned around to the entrance to see that the temple guardian has risen thanks to Uncle's chi spell.

"You shall never retrieve that scroll!" shouted the temple guardian.

"Just try me" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

Shendu anyway grabbed the scroll from the parchment. This of course didn't make the temple guardian too happy either as he even was happy to begin with. As the temple guardian made his attack at Shendu, Shendu started to try to read the scroll to release the Water Demon from her prison. As he tried to read it, the temple guardian took out his mace and tried to smash Shendu. Shendu then fired some fireballs at the temple guardian, but in the chaos, the temple guardian managed to knock the scroll out of Shendu's hands and fell onto the temple floor. As Doloan Wong was getting himself up from the floor, he noticed that the scroll had fallen right next to him.

"Take the scroll!" shouted Shendu in Valmont's body, "I'll hold off this temple guardian!"

As Doloan grabbed the scroll from the floor, he began to read it. Jackie saw this and leaped away from Hak Foo and grabbed the scroll from Doloan Wong's hands. As he was trying to head toward the entrance, Chow grabbed the scroll from Jackie's hands and threw it back to Doloan.

"Thanks" said Doloan, "take care of Chan, while I read this scroll."

As Chow, Finn, Ratso and Hak Foo were cornering Jackie, Doloan started again to read the scroll. As he finished reading the scroll, a light appeared from the scroll. As the light grew larger, the Water Demon emerged from the portal with the same type of symbol the Sky Demon had on his forehead was also on hers.

"Greetings" said the Water Demon, "it's so nice to be free again."

As Shendu was fighting the temple guardian, he signaled his sister to come to his aid. The temple guardian turned around and was shocked to see her set free. He then freeze right in his position, not moving a muscle.

"I think it's time the Titans met you" said Shendu in Valmont's body to the Water Demon.

"It's nice that you have already freed your brother the Sky Demon" said the Water Demon, "now I must go and meet with these Titans you speak of."

Meanwhile, while Jade was placed in some bushes, Raven went into action against the Sky Demon. As the Sky Demon fired several fireballs at the Titans, Robin dodged the fireballs, leaped over and kicked the Sky Demon down. Cyborg fired several laser cannon blasts at the Sky Demon. As the Titans continued to corner the Sky Demon, the Water Demon emerged in the form of water as she approached the Titans.

"I have come to your aid brother" said the Water Demon.

"It's about time" said the Sky Demon, "even with these powers these Titans are quite a handful."

"Then let me give you a hand" said the Water Demon.

The Water Demon then sprayed water at Cyborg, sending him flying across the ground and hitting a tree. Beast Boy turned himself into an elephant and started to suck the Water Demon up with his trunk. Starfire and Raven stepped back as Beast Boy fired his trunk at the Sky Demon, sending the Water Demon crashing into the Sky Demon. Starfire then fired several star bolts at the two demons, and Raven used her powers to grab the Sky Demon's entire body. She then started to do several body slams with her powers against the Sky Demon. The Water Demon then stopped Raven by spraying water at her and getting her all wet. Suddenly Doloan Wong emerged from the temple.

"Enough of this!" shouted Doloan, "We need to get out of here and release your other fellow demons."

"Just one more thing" said the Water Demon.

The Water Demon then sprayed the rest of the Titans with water, and knocked them to either trees or rocks, knocking them unconscious. Back at the temple, Shendu used some sort of grenade that had gas to confuse Jackie, Uncle and Tohru from seeing where they went. As the Dark Hand finally got out of the temple, the two demons came toward them. Doloan then muttered some words and they teleported out of the area. As the Titans were recovering from the attack, Uncle along with Jackie and Tohru emerged from the temple. As Jade saw them, she came running toward Jackie and Uncle.

"I'm glad you are okay" said Jackie to Jade.

"I know" said Jade, "you can thank the Titans for rescuing me from the Sky Demon."

"While Uncle was leaving the temple" said Uncle, "the temple guardian told me the next temple the forces of darkness are going to strike would be located in the Sahara Desert."

"Then that's where we need to go" said Cyborg.

"Captain Black can get us a jet there" said Jackie.

"Good" said Uncle, "we can't waste anymore time here in this jungle."

"Leave that to me" said Raven.

Raven then used her powers to teleport everyone out of the area and back to Section 13.


	4. Slade's Helping Hand

Chapter 4: Slade's Helping Hand

As the Titans, Jackie, Uncle, Jade and Tohru reached Section 13 thanks to Raven's powers, Captain Black was in the main room to greet them.

"I'm glad you made it back" said Captain Black, "did you have any luck in stopping them from retrieving the scroll?"

"No!" replied Beast Boy, "What do you think?"

"It was just like the last time" said Robin.

"Except this time we got sprayed with water" said Cyborg.

"Lots of it" said Starfire.

"So where are you people going off this time?" asked Captain Black.

"The Sahara Desert" replied Uncle.

"And we need a fast jet to get there" said Jackie.

"I have somebody who would like to help you people out" said Captain Black, "please follow me."

As the Titans along with Jackie, Uncle, Jade and Tohru, they entered another room with a long table and several chairs next to it. There was a figure sitting on the end of the table waiting for them.

"It's about time" said a familiar voice.

Suddenly the strange figure that was sitting on the end of the table revealed itself to be Slade.

"Slade!" cried all of the Titans.

"What is Slade doing here!" shouted Robin as he pulled the shirt of Captain Black.

"Easy" replied Captain Black, "he's going to help you people stop those nasty demons."

"When I heard Trigon was involved with these demons, I decided to help you Titans along with your friend Jackie Chan and company" said Slade as he sat up from his chair.

"Trigon is mine!" shouted Raven back at Slade, "If anyone who is going to stop him from coming back, it's going to me!"

"Enough of this bickering!" shouted Uncle as he tried to stop Raven from attacking Slade.

"Uncle is right" said Jackie, "I don't like this either, but Slade might do some good here."

"There, you see even your friend Jackie agrees with Captain Black" said Slade.

"We can't argue for too long" said Captain Black, "I'll give you people the fastest jet available to head toward the Sahara Desert."

A few minutes later, the Titans along with Slade, Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle were on board of a plane. Robin and Cyborg were piloting the plane while Slade was stuck in the back along with Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle. Uncle was taking out a dead lizard from the suitcase.

"What's that you got there?" asked Slade.

"This is for the location spell" replied Uncle, "it will make our search for the temple easier."

As Uncle and Tohru made the preparations for the chi spell, the dead lizard started to have a yellow glow around it. Then Uncle and Tohru got up from their seats and headed toward the pilot area where Cyborg and Robin were along with Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire watching them.

"Head that way!" shouted Uncle as he pointed his finger in front of Robin.

"Can you please get your finger out of my face?" asked Robin, "It's hard to concentrate."

"You want to stop Trigon from getting out of his prison?" asked Uncle, "Then let Uncle direct you to the temple!"

"Okay, okay" replied Robin.

As Uncle was directing Robin and Cyborg where to find the temple in the Sahara Desert, the Dark Hand along with Doloan Wong, the Sky and Water Demons arrived first.

"Where is the temple?" asked Shendu in Valmont's body as he began to look around, "You said it was right here? I only see sand!"

"Patience Shendu" replied Doloan as he was preparing a chi spell.

Suddenly Doloan Wong began to mutter some words from his chi spell book. As he read the words of the spell, some wind began to blow. Then the wind got stronger and stronger as it blew. Everybody in the area could feel the strong wind. As the plane carrying Jackie and company was reaching the location wind started to blow even stronger.

"We're heading into a sand storm!" replied Cyborg as he was trying to take control of the plane.

"Raven, can you try to control the plane while using your powers?" asked Robin.

"I don't know" replied Raven, "I think it will be too difficult to concentrate!"

"This is no ordinary sand storm!" shouted Uncle as he was trying to maintain balance, "Only a chi spell of some sort of magic can create such a wild sand storm like this!"

"Looks like we're going to crash!" shouted Cyborg as the plane was getting closer to the ground, "Everybody hold onto something!"

As everybody in the plane held onto something, the plane went down like a rock and crashing right in the sand. As the sand storm cleared and everybody on the plane woke up, they saw that the plane was in a wreck.

"Is everybody okay?" asked Jackie as he was getting up.

"I think so" replied Jade.

Back at the location of the temple, Shendu was pleased that the temple had been revealed thanks to Doloan Wong's chi spell.

"This I believe is the temple that holds the scroll for the Wind Demon" said Shendu in Valmont's body as he looked up at the large temple.

"Yes" said the Water Demon, "having him free would help us in defeating the Titans as well as Jackie Chan and company."

"So should we head in?" asked Ratso.

"I believe we shall go in" replied the Sky Demon, "you Dark Hand types stay out here."

"Are you kidding?" asked Chow, "If the Titans come they'll kick our butts."

"Yea" said Finn, "and you don't know who else could ally with them either."

"Don't worry" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "I shall stay with you four. I don't want you people to have an unfair disadvantage."

"Fine" said Doloan, "at least I get to read the scroll."

Meanwhile, Jackie, Jade, Tohru, Uncle, Slade and the Titans were making their way to the temple. The dead lizard Uncle was still carrying was starting to glow even more than usual. Finally they made it to the entrance of the temple.

"This doesn't make sense" said Raven, "I heard this temple was covered up by sand. And lots of it."

"Doloan Wong must have used a chi spell to reveal the temple" said Uncle.

"Which means that was the cause of that sand storm" said Cyborg.

"Exactly" said Uncle.

"Bravo" said Shendu in Valmont's body while he was clapping his hands.

Suddenly Shendu along with the Dark Hand emerged from their hiding places.

"This is it?" asked Slade as he turned to Jackie, "This is the threat that needs help being crushed?"

"You don't understand" replied Jackie, "Valmont is being controlled by a dragon spirit."

"And he says hi" said Shendu in Valmont's body as he punched Slade across the sand.

"Uh, big S" said Finn, "did you just knocked down Slade, big V's friend?"

"He was his friend!" shouted Shendu in Valmont's body, "Well, if he's working for Chan now he's not his friend!"

"That was quite a punch" said Slade as he got himself up from the ground, "but not good enough."

Then Robin along with the Titans stood in Slade's way.

"We'll handle this" said Robin, "you're job is to go with Jackie."

"How touchy" said Slade as he was heading inside to the temple along with Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle.

As they were heading inside, they of course like the other previous temples, saw the statue of the temple guardian in the center of the main room. The temple guardian this time was made of sand but had a warrior outfit on.

"This must be the temple guardian" said Uncle, "if the scroll is removed from the parchment, then it shall awaken the temple guardian."

"But we already know that Uncle" said Jackie.

"Just informing Slade" said Uncle.

"We should probably head down the main hallway" said Tohru.

"Good" said Jade, "I can't wait to kick the butts of those two demons."

As Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru and Slade went down the main hallway; they entered the room where the scroll was located. Doloan Wong of course was about to retrieve the scroll from the parchment.

"Leave this to me" said Slade.

"Wait!" cried Jackie as he was trying to stop Slade from making a sneak attack on Doloan.

As Slade leaped and was about to kick Doloan Wong down, the Water Demon emerged from nowhere, shocking Slade. The Water Demon grabbed Slade's leg and threw him to the wall of the room. As Slade recovered he noticed that the Water Demon had the same sign he once had on her forehead.

"You didn't tell me I was dealing with dragon demons" said Slade to Jackie.

"I told you not to attack" said Jackie.

Then the Sky Demon emerged from the top of the ceiling of the room and flew down right behind Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle.

"I believe it's too late for you people" said the Sky Demon.

"That's what you think" said Slade.

Slade then took out some explosives he was carrying on him and threw them at the Water Demon. The explosives exploded, turning the Water Demon back into water. Slade then raced over, leaped over Jackie and the others and kicked the Sky Demon down. Slade then took out his fighting rod.

"You stop the dark wizard" said Slade, "I shall handle this."

As Slade was battling the Sky Demon, back outside of the temple, the Dark Hand along with Shendu were busy fighting the Titans. Beast Boy easily defeated Chow, Ratso and Finn when he turned into a grizzly bear and roared right in front of them. This scared the three and they started to run off, but they ran right into Cyborg who managed to kick the crud out of them. Robin was busy fighting Hak Foo as Hak Foo tried to hit Robin, but it was no use, Robin was too fast for him. Robin while using his fighting rod managed to leap from the tip of the rod and kicking Hak Foo down to the ground. Raven and Starfire were having trouble fighting Shendu as Shendu managed to dodge their every move. Didn't matter if it were Starfire's star bolts or Raven trying to hold Shendu in position using her powers. Back at the temple, as Jackie tried to approach Doloan and tried to stop him, Doloan managed to pick up the scroll from the parchment. Suddenly like before everything began to shake around the temple as the temple guardian was getting out of his position and heading down the hallway.

"Let me handle the temple guardian" said the Water Demon to Doloan, "you read that scroll."

As the temple guardian started to walk toward Doloan, the Water Demon got in front of it. She then sprayed some water at the sand-like guardian, making the sand all wet and muddy. Some of the sand began to fall out of place from the temple guardian's body, but the temple guardian managed to regenerate the lost sand. The temple guardian then raised its large hands and tried to bash the Water Demon, but the Water Demon managed to dodge the attack. As the Water Demon kept the temple guardian busy, Doloan Wong was nearly finished with reading the scroll. The scroll like before then fell on the ground and a strange light appeared. The light kept on getting bigger and the Wind Demon emerged from the light. At the same time, the temple guardian halted all actions.

"I am free again!" shouted the Wind Demon.

"It's nice to see you again" said the Water Demon.

"I could use some help over here!" shouted the Sky Demon as he was having trouble fighting Slade.

"Let me handle this" said the Wind Demon.

The Wind Demon then gathered its breath and started to blow everybody in the room away. The wind from the Wind Demon sent Slade along with Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle crashing right into the wall of the main room. Then the Wind Demon made his way outside the temple and noticed that the Dark Hand were having trouble fighting the Titans. So he gathered a large breath and blew the wind out of his mouth, throwing all the Titans off balance and right into the sand.

"It's about time you have done some good" said the Wind Demon to Shendu.

"Yes" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "we shall head to the next temple and free the next demon."

"Precisely what I was thinking of" said the Wind Demon.

"Don't worry" said Doloan as he came out of the temple, "I shall find the location of it."

Then as all the villains gathered in one area, Doloan used his teleportation spell and left the area. The Titans got themselves out of the sand and Jackie along with Slade, Jade, Uncle and Tohru came out of the temple along with the temple guardian.

"Dude, how long are we going to have this bad luck?" asked Beast Boy who was trying to get the sand out of his ears.

"I too am getting quite annoyed" said Starfire.

"I can tell you people where the next temple would be located" said the temple guardian, "it's going to be somewhere in the Rocky Mountains."

"But we can't go there" said Jackie, "our plane crashed."

Suddenly a jet appeared from where their plane had crashed. As everybody said good bye to the temple guardian, they raced to the crash site to find Captain Black with a jet ready.

"We figured you might need some help" said Captain Black as he was waiting for them.

"Another demon is loose" said Uncle, "we must hurry to the Rocky Mountains."

"Then to the Rockies we shall go" said Captain Black.


	5. The Big Footed Guardian

Chapter 5: The Big Footed Guardian

As the jet carrying the Titans, Slade, Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle finally reached the Rocky Mountains. As they stepped out of the plane, Uncle got his dead lizard along with his locating chi spell ready.

"Do you have to use that every time?" asked Raven.

"You want to stop your father from being released from his prison?" asked Uncle, "Then let Uncle use the locator chi spell!"

"We should probably this time get at the temple first before the Dark Hand, Doloan Wong and the demons do" said Jackie as he was putting his backpack on his shoulders.

As they started to hike up the mountains, the dead lizard Uncle was holding in his hand was starting to glow a bright yellow glow like last time. As they approached the temple's entrance, a Native American chief along with some of his men went right in front of them.

"I must protest that you are trespassing on our land" said the Native American chief.

"Look, Uncle is a chi wizard" said Uncle, "we need to pass through and stop the forces of darkness from getting that scroll in that temple!"

"That is considered sacred ground" replied the Native American chief, "I am sorry, but you are going to have to give me some proof that these forces of darkness you speak really do exist. Otherwise my men will not see you as legit."

"We can take them on" said Slade to Jackie, "come on."

"I'm sorry" said Jackie, "we must respect their ways."

"You want proof?" asked a familiar voice.

Suddenly Doloan Wong along with the Dark Hand, the Wind, Water and Sky Demons appeared right behind the Native American chief and his men.

"Okay, you have made your point" said the Native American chief as he and his men started to run for their lives.

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin as he took out his fighting rod.

"You know what to do" said the Water Demon to Shendu, Doloan Wong and the Dark Hand.

"Yea, yea" said Finn, "we know the routine."

As the Dark Hand, Shendu and Doloan Wong went into the temple, Jackie, Jade, Tohru, Slade and Uncle like the last time went inside as well. As they reached the main room, Slade decided it was time to stop the Dark Hand and their allies in their tracks, so he threw some explosives at them. The explosives then sent them flying across the floor and hitting the wall.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Shendu in Valmont's body.

"Just fine over here" replied Chow as he was getting up.

"That wasn't fair, even for me" said Jackie to Slade.

"Yea" added Jade, "we don't do things like that."

"You want to stop them from retrieving the scroll do you?" asked Slade, "Then let me handle these things."

"Tohru, we need to make a chi spell that will create a shield around the scroll" said Uncle, "that way the Dark Hand or anybody else won't be able to retrieve the scroll."

"I'll get to it right away" said Tohru.

As Uncle and Tohru were racing down the hallway to the room where the scroll of the Earth Demon was located, Shendu noticed it and attempted to try to follow them. As he was about to walk toward the hallway, Slade leaped in front of Shendu.

"You're not going anywhere" said Slade as he took out his fighting rod.

"Hak Foo!" shouted Shendu in Valmont's body, "Get to the room where the scroll is located. Protect Doloan Wong as well! The rest of the Dark Hand and I will handle this lone fighter."

"What do we do?" asked Jackie to Slade as Slade was fighting Shendu, Chow, Finn and Ratso.

"Stop Doloan Wong and Hak Foo from preventing Uncle and Tohru to create that chi shield around the parchment of the scroll" said Slade.

As Jackie and Jade raced down the hallway, Hak Foo stood in the way of Jackie.

"You won't get through me Chan!" shouted Hak Foo.

Hak Foo then launched his attack against Jackie. Jackie dodged Hak Foo's punches and kicks.

"Jackie, what do I do?" asked Jade.

"You have to stop Doloan Wong" replied Jackie.

As Jackie continued to fight with Hak Foo, Jade raced down the hallway and entered the room where the scroll was. She could see Tohru unconscious on the ground and Uncle fighting Doloan Wong.

"That scroll is mine chi wizard" said Doloan.

"That's what you think" said Uncle.

Jade then decided to pick up a rock and throw it at Doloan Wong. The rock then hits Doloan's head and he turns to her.

"So, you want to challenge me?" asked Doloan to Jade.

"I'm not afraid of you!" replied Jade.

"Oh, you will be" said Doloan, "just look at what I did to your friend Tohru."

Jade then starts to dodge the fireballs from Doloan's staff. She then leaps behind Doloan and then goes behind Uncle and starts to approach the scroll.

"Stay away from that scroll!" shouted Doloan.

"Jade, don't remove that scroll!" shouted Uncle.

Jade then accidentally knocks the scroll off its parchment. As Slade, Shendu and the Dark Hand were fighting in the main room, the statue in the main room which was a big foot started to wake up.

"That's what a big foot looks like?" asked Chow.

"Looks to me like some big ape" replied Ratso.

As the temple guardian woke up from its sleep, it started to walk down toward the hallway where the room of the scroll was located. Its large feet made the ground shake. As the temple guardian finally made it to the room, Tohru got up and was shocked to see the large temple guardian. But instead it was more interested in the scroll that was lying on the ground.

"You have trespassed on sacred ground!" shouted the temple guardian, "Explain yourselves!"

"Explain this!" shouted Shendu in Valmont's body.

Shendu then delivered a fireball at the temple guardian. The temple guardian then turns its attention to Shendu, the Dark Hand and Slade.

"What the heck did you do that for?" asked Slade to Shendu.

"I wanted to get its attention" replied Shendu in Valmont's body.

Then Slade got out his communicator.

"Titans, the temple guardian has woken from its sleep" said Slade on his communicator.

"We're sort of busy!" shouted Robin on the other line as he was fighting the Sky Demon.

"Yea" said Cyborg as he was firing his laser cannon at the Wind Demon, "can we do this sometime when we're not this busy?"

As Doloan Wong raced toward the scroll, Jade kicked the scroll to Uncle. Uncle then picked it up and was about place it back on the parchment. But Doloan fired a purple fireball from his staff, knocking Uncle down to the floor.

"I'll take this" said Doloan as he grabbed the scroll in his hand.

Doloan then began to read the scroll. As he was reading it a strange light like before started to appear. As the light grew larger, the Earth Demon started to emerge from the portal.

"I am finally free, again!" shouted the Earth Demon.

At the same time, the temple guardian froze in action, knowing that it could not face the Earth Demon. As the Earth Demon walked down the hallway, he noticed Shendu along with the Dark Hand who were fighting Slade and Jackie and Hak Foo fighting each other.

"I am pleased you have been released from your prison" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

"Where are the rest of my demon brothers and sisters?" asked the Earth Demon.

"Right outside" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

As the Earth Demon made his way outside the temple, the Titans stood in motion as they were shocked to see the Earth Demon.

"Dude, what the heck is this?" asked Beast Boy.

"That would be my brother the Earth Demon" replied the Water Demon, "and he's about to teach you Titans a lesson."

Suddenly as the Titans were about to get ready to charge at the Earth Demon, the Earth Demon suddenly vanished into the ground and started to charge at the Titans. Raven noticed this and used her powers to reveal the Earth Demon by bringing him up from the ground.

"Now, hit him before he hides again!" shouted Raven as she was trying to hold the Earth Demon with her powers.

Cyborg fired his laser cannon at the Earth Demon, sending him crashing to the ground. Starfire then started to fire several star bolts and the star bolts hit the Earth Demon, sending him back into the temple.

"What are you waiting for?" asked the Wind Demon, "Let's go help our dear brother out!"

The Wind Demon started to gather up the air around him and started to blow at the Titans. The Titans managed to stand their ground. Beast Boy then changed himself into a gofer and dug his way under the Wind Demon. Then he popped out on the other side and changed himself into a spinosaurous. He then gave a loud roar right behind the Wind Demon. The Wind Demon turned around and was shocked to see Beast Boy had successfully snuck behind him.

"You're going to regret you have done that!" shouted the Wind Demon.

As the Wind Demon and Beast Boy began to fight, the Water Demon along with the Sky Demon made their attack against the other Titans. Cyborg started to fire both his laser cannons at the Sky Demon, sending the Sky Demon crashing into some trees. Robin then leaped and kicked the Water Demon, but the Water Demon then dodged the attack. She then sprayed some water at Robin, sending Robin crashing down to the ground. Starfire then started to fire her star bolts again, but at the Water Demon. The Water Demon then turned to water as the star bolts started to hit her.

"I'm getting quite annoyed about this!" shouted the Water Demon, "Where's Doloan Wong, Shendu and the Dark Hand?"

"Yea, I would like to know that" said the Sky Demon as he was getting up from the ground.

Suddenly Doloan Wong along with the Dark Hand were racing out of the temple with Slade trying to attack them as they were retreating.

"Yea, you better run!" shouted Slade as he shook his fist at them.

"Uh, Slade, they're trying to escape" said Jade.

"I know that" said Slade, "I just like to shake my fists at my enemy."

Suddenly Doloan Wong along with the Dark Hand gathered along with the Earth, Wind, Water and Sky Demons. Like before, Doloan Wong started his teleportation spell and they vanished like before.

"Great, another mission failed" said Beast Boy.

"I'm getting sort of tired of this myself" said Starfire.

"I know what temple they will strike at next" said the temple guardian as he made his entrance to the scene, "they're going to head to the temple that's located in northern Japan."

"Then we need to get there before they do" said Uncle.

"I'll get Captain Black to have us get to Japan" said Jackie.

"I hope this time we finally stop them from retrieving another scroll" said Slade, "you know we don't want another demon to be released."

"Then we have to be ready for it" said Robin.


	6. The Samurai Guardian

Chapter 6: The Samurai Guardian

As Jackie Chan and company left from the airport, Uncle got out his dead lizard and made his locating chi spell.

"Déjà vu all over again" said Beast Boy as he got his backpack ready.

"Come on" said Raven as she sighed, "let's get this over with."

As they hiked up the mountains to where the temple was located, the Dark Hand along with the Earth, Wind, Water and Sky Demons and Doloan Wong were at the temple first.

"So what's the plan this time to ambush them?" asked Ratso to Shendu.

"Like before" replied Shendu in Valmont's body, "my demon brothers and sisters will be the ones occupying the Titans' time. While we like usual go inside and release the demon with the scroll."

"I believe this time the scroll is that of the Mountain Demon" said Doloan as he walked to the temple with the Dark Hand.

A few minutes later, the Titans arrived along with Jackie, Slade, Tohru, Jade and Uncle. It seemed like they were the first ones there.

"Are we really the first ones here again?" asked Jade.

After Jade made that comment, some water from nowhere sprayed Cyborg, sending him crashing into a tree.

"That's a big no" replied Robin as he got into his fighting stance, "everybody, be on your feet."

Suddenly the Earth Demon was sneaking up on them from behind while he was digging underground. As the Earth Demon popped up behind them, Raven used her powers and managed to throw the Earth Demon to the Water Demon, knocking them both down to the ground. The Sky Demon emerged and made his attack at them, but Starfire launched several star bolts at the Sky Demon, sending the Sky Demon falling to the ground.

"Go, head for the temple!" shouted Robin as he was fighting the Wind Demon who was trying to blow Robin away.

Jackie, Jade, Tohru, Uncle and Slade ran toward the entrance of the temple where of course they met a large statue of a samurai warrior.

"Can you come up with a chi spell to activate this temple guardian?" asked Slade.

"Certainly" replied Uncle, "Tohru, get the ingredients out right away."

"Of course sensei" said Tohru as he was getting out the ingredients from the backpack he was carrying.

"We'll head to the area where the scroll is located" said Jackie.

As Tohru and Uncle were preparing the chi spell to wake up the temple guardian from its sleep, Jackie, Jade and Slade raced down the hallway and saw Doloan Wong trying to grab the scroll from its parchment. Slade saw this and threw a small metal ball at Doloan's head.

"What are you five waiting for?" asked Doloan to the Dark Hand, "Get them!"

As the Dark Hand made their move on Jackie, Slade and Jade, Slade got in front of Jackie with his fighting rod.

"I can handle this" said Slade, "you two stop Doloan Wong from retrieving that scroll."

"Yea, yea we know" said Jade.

"I think we should come up with a plan to stop Doloan from getting that scroll off that parchment" said Jackie.

"Good idea" said Jade.

As Jackie went one way around the room, Jade went the other way. As they sneaked their way to Doloan Wong who was slowly reaching for the scroll, both Jackie and Jade leaped out of nowhere, getting Doloan Wong off guard, which gave Jackie the chance to leap and kick Doloan Wong to the temple floor.

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Doloan as he shook his fist and was getting himself up from the ground.

"That's what you think" said Jade as she leaped and kicked Doloan Wong across the temple floor and having him hit the wall.

"Not again" said Doloan as he was regaining consciousness from the attack.

"You'll never get your hands on another scroll!" shouted Jackie as he stood in front of the parchment.

"That's what you think" said Doloan as he started to raise his staff up high.

Doloan aimed his staff at both Jackie and Jade. He then fired several purple fireballs from the staff. Jackie and Jade did their best to dodge them. As they were dodging Doloan Wong's attacks, Uncle and Tohru had managed to finish their chi spell. The temple guardian woke up from its sleep.

"The forces of darkness are trying to steal the scroll" said Uncle as he pointed down the hallway.

"Don't worry" said the temple guardian, "I'll handle this. And oh, thank you good chi wizard for waking me up to tell me that."

As the samurai warrior made his way down the hallway, he noticed Slade having a difficult time fighting the Dark Hand.

"What's the matter?" asked Chow as he was fighting Slade, "Are you starting to sweat?"

"Not as much as how much you will be sweating" replied Slade as he pointed to the temple guardian walking down the hallway with his samurai sword drawn.

"That looks like one sharp sword" said Finn as he studied the samurai warrior, "let's bail!"

"Good idea" said Ratso.

"Where are you people going?" asked Shendu in Valmont's body.

"From the large samurai warrior coming down this way!" replied Chow as he was about to run down the hallway.

"Hak Foo agrees" said Hak Foo as he was joining Ratso, Finn and Chow, "big samurai coming this way. Run like a coward and fight another day!"

As the four ran down the hallway, the samurai warrior saw them as not a threat since they were running away from him. The temple guardian then walked toward the room where the scroll was and saw Jackie and Jade trying to dodge and hide from Doloan Wong while Shendu was making a charge at the samurai warrior. Shendu tried to punch the samurai warrior, but the samurai warrior dodged the punch and then knocked Shendu as hard as he can to the temple wall. Shendu then breathed some fire out of his mouth and the samurai warrior dodged it.

"You're going to have to do better than that" said the temple guardian as he stood his ground.

"I don't have to" said Shendu in Valmont's body as he was getting up, "my sister the Mountain Demon shall make you do it!"

"A little help over here!" shouted Jackie to the temple guardian as he was trying to dodge a purple fireball.

As the temple guardian made his way to Doloan Wong, Shendu saw his chance and started to sneak around the temple guardian. Shendu then proceeded by grabbing the scroll from the parchment.

"Hand over the scroll or else!" shouted the temple guardian as he drew his sword.

"Then try and catch it!" shouted Shendu in Valmont's body as he threw the scroll to Doloan Wong.

As Doloan Wong was about to grab the scroll when Jackie leaped into action and took the scroll as the scroll was about to land on Doloan's hand.

"Give me the scroll Chan!" shouted Shendu in Valmont's body.

"Jackie, I'm open!" shouted Jade.

Jackie then threw the scroll to Jade and she caught it. As she was trying to run toward the parchment, Doloan then used his staff to trip Jade. Jade fell and Doloan Wong grabbed the scroll from the floor.

"No, stop him!" shouted the temple guardian to Jackie.

As Doloan Wong began to read the scroll like he did with the others, a strange light appeared after he finished muttering the chi spell. The strange light this time grew larger and larger enough for the Mountain Demon to emerge from the portal.

"I am finally free!" shouted the Mountain Demon from the top of her lungs.

"It's so good to see you again sister" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

"I hear fighting outside" said the Mountain Demon, "why was I not invited?"

"If you want to, go right out there and join the fun" replied Shendu in Valmont's body.

As the Mountain Demon walked from the room to the hallway and back outside, Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle were shocked that she completely ignored them.

"That's one big demon" said Slade to Jackie.

"Yes" said Jackie, "the biggest one of them all."

Back outside, the Titans were eventually getting things under control as the other demons they were fighting were getting weaker even with the powers Trigon had given them. But suddenly the Titans could feel the ground shake below them. The Mountain Demon then emerged from the temple's entrance.

"It's about time" said the Sky Demon as he was getting up.

"What the heck is that?" asked Cyborg as he studied the Mountain Demon.

"That thing is huge" said Raven.

The Mountain Demon then smashed her fist to the ground. The Titans dodged the attack and scattered across the battlefield. The Mountain Demon then started to walk towards the Titans. Starfire then fired several star bolts at the Mountain Demon, while Cyborg fired both of his laser cannons at her. It only did minimal damage to the Mountain Demon.

"That was a mere tickle" said the Mountain Demon to Cyborg and Starfire.

Beast Boy then changed himself into a large long-neck dinosaur. He then used his tail and swung it at the Mountain Demon, sending her crashing against some trees, flattening them with her large body.

"You'll pay for that!" shouted the Mountain Demon as she got up.

The Mountain Demon then grabbed Beast Boy's neck and tried to throw him against the other Titans. Beast Boy immediately changed back to his human form, and Raven caught him as he was about to fall down to the ground with her powers. Doloan Wong along with the Dark Hand then came out of the temple.

"We have to find another type of chi spell to teleport her along with us" said Shendu in Valmont's body to Doloan.

"I know" said Doloan as he was searching his chi spell book, "I'm searching."

Doloan Wong then finally found the spell he was looking for.

"I don't think our hideout can be in San Fran anymore" said Finn as he looked at the large Mountain Demon.

"Don't worry" said Doloan, "I know the exact place to teleport us all."

As the demons along with the Dark Hand and Doloan Wong gathered in one place, Doloan started to chant his teleportation chi spell. Suddenly purple smoke started to emerge and go all around everybody in the area. As the purple smoke lifted, the demons, Doloan Wong and the Dark Hand were gone. The Titans regained their strength and recovered as Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Slade and Tohru came out of the temple.

"Not again" sighed Beast Boy.

"Even I am getting fed up here" said Raven.

"So am I" said Cyborg in a depressed voice.

"Come on people" said Jade trying to cheer everybody up, "we can't let these demons get away with trying to release Trigon from his prison."

"Jade is correct" said Uncle, "eventually we'll catch up to them. And oh, the temple guardian has told me the next location of the next scroll would be located in Antarctica."

"Dude, are you serious?" asked Beast Boy.

"The temple guardian never lies" replied Uncle.

"I just hope we don't have anymore demons getting out" said Raven.

"Come on" said Jackie, "we should try to head to Antarctica first. I'll see if Captain Black can get some more help while we are at it."

"I just hope Captain Black hasn't hired anymore of our foes" said Robin.

"You're lucky that you have me on your side this time" said Slade as they were walking back to the airport.

"Just because you are on our side now doesn't mean you won't be after this is over" said Raven.


	7. Red X Returns Again

Chapter 7: Red X Returns Again

As Jackie Chan and company reached Section 13 to get ready to head to Antarctica, Captain Black called all of them back into the meeting room to devise up a strategy.

"We have to get to Antarctica" said Jackie to Captain Black, "that's where the next temple is located."

"Don't worry Jackie" said Captain Black, "this won't take long."

As Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, Slade and the Titans all sat down in their seats, Captain Black then sat on the seat at the end of the table.

"Now before we begin the meeting" said Captain Black as he pressed a button that was next to him, "I would like to add a new member to our team."

Suddenly a secret door opened up. There was Red X in handcuffs standing in the doorway with two Section 13 agents guarding him.

"We caught him trying to steal some zenothum" said Captain Black.

"You are asking him to join us now!" cried Robin.

"The dude drives us crazy" added Beast Boy.

"Even I don't like his kind" said Starfire.

"Yea, what she said" said Cyborg.

"Don't ask me why did you decide to add him to our team" said Raven.

"I believe Red X can even the odds" said Captain Black, "we are going to go easy on him. He can join you people to fight these demons with the supply of zenothum we give him."

"You got to be kidding me" said Cyborg.

"As much as I don't like this" said Jackie, "I think we need all the help we can get."

"Wow, what a cool costume" said Jade as she took a closer look at Red X.

"Thanks kid" said Red X, "glad that I stole it."

"Now come on" said Slade, "I think it's time we should get going. We don't want those forces of darkness to release another demon, right?"

"Slade is right" replied Uncle, "let this Red X join our team. It would make our efforts in slowing down Doloan Wong, those demons and the Dark Hand down."

After the meeting, Jackie and company then got onto a jet and took off for Antarctica. As the jet was making its way to Antarctica, the Dark Hand, the Wind, Earth, Water, Sky, Mountain and Earth demons along with Doloan Wong arrived at Antarctica.

"This place is cold" said Ratso as he placed his hands around his body trying to keep warm.

"Yea" said Chow as he could see his breath in the air.

"So how are you doing in getting that locating spell working big D?" asked Finn to Doloan.

"I'm going as fast as I can" replied Doloan, "but this weather in this place is making my concentration difficult."

"No problem" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "let me heat things up for you."

Shendu then started to breathe fire out of Doloan's mouth and melted the ice around Doloan.

"I think that would do" said Doloan as he was starting up his chi spell.

As the jet carrying Jackie and company landed, everybody got out. Uncle's dead lizard which he was carrying was starting to glow a bright yellow.

"We're getting warmer" said Uncle, "I can feel the temple is somewhere near this airport."

"Then we better move fast" said Jackie.

"Yea" said Cyborg, "we don't want that demon to be released."

"Or my butt to freeze" added Beast Boy.

"Does he always carry that thing around with him?" asked Red X to Raven.

"You mean that dead lizard?" replied Raven, "Then yes."

As Jackie and company struggled their way through the ice and snow, they finally made it to the temple's entrance.

"Tell me we're the first ones here" said Beast Boy as he begged down on his knees to pray.

A few seconds later and nothing happened to any members of Jackie's team.

"Nope, there doesn't seem to be anybody here" said Cyborg as he was scanning with his red eye.

"Then I say let's give them a taste of their own medicine" said Robin, "Jackie, you along with Slade, Jade, Uncle and Tohru head into the temple and probably use that chi shield spell around the parchment of the scroll. Red X along with me and the Titans shall distract and try to prevent them from getting in."

As Jackie, Uncle, Jade, Tohru and Slade made their way into the temple, the Dark Hand along with Doloan Wong, the Wind, Water, Earth, Sky and Mountain demons have all arrived.

"This is the place, right?" asked the Sky Demon to Doloan.

"Of course it is" replied Doloan, "I just hope we're the first ones here like always."

Suddenly Cyborg came out of his hiding place and fired his laser cannon at the Sky Demon, sending the Sky Demon across the ground and hitting some ice.

"You were saying?" asked the Sky Demon as he was getting himself up from the ground.

"Attack them!" shouted Shendu in Valmont's body as he ordered his brothers and sister to attack the Titans and Red X, "Doloan, Hak Foo, Chow, Finn, Ratso come with me."

As the Dark Hand and Doloan Wong raced into the temple, the Titans along with Red X began to fight the demons. Starfire fired several star bolts at the Sky Demon who was trying to close in on her. The star bolts then sent the Sky Demon crashing down to the ground. Beast Boy changed himself into a large long-neck dinosaur and began to battle the Mountain Demon by swinging his tail at her and trying to ram her to the ice. Robin was fighting the Wind Demon. The Wind Demon was trying to blow Robin away, but Robin then threw some explosives at the Wind Demon, which then sent him flying across the ground and hitting himself against a wall of ice. The Earth Demon was concentrating his attention against Raven, but Raven used her powers to reveal the Earth Demon's attempted sneak attack on her. She then gave some body slams and then threw the Earth Demon at the Wind Demon who was trying to get up. Cyborg was having some trouble with the Water Demon. Every time Cyborg fired his laser cannon at her, she would always regenerate. Red X then leaped in to back up Cyborg by firing a large red x at the Water Demon, sending her crashing down to the ground.

Back inside the temple Doloan was shocked to see the area around the parchment closed off by a large chi shield.

"Are you impressed?" asked Uncle as he was in back of him.

"You shall pay for this chi wizard!" replied Doloan, "Just because you have prevented me from reading the scroll for the Moon Demon doesn't mean that I have a counter spell that would destroy that chi shield."

"Don't worry" said Shendu in Valmont's body as he signaled the rest of the Dark Hand to come at his side, "we shall keep everybody busy."

As Shendu and the Dark Hand began fighting Jackie, Tohru and Slade, Doloan was busy searching through his chi spell book. He finally came to the page where it showed a chi spell to destroy a chi shield.

"Ha, here it is!" shouted Doloan as he pointed his finger at it.

Jade knew what was going on as she saw Doloan muttering the chi spell words from his chi spell book. She then raced toward Doloan and slammed the book on his finger.

"Why you little!" shouted Doloan as he was recovering from having a smashed finger.

Doloan then took out his staff and aimed it at Jade. Jade then started to dodge the fireballs coming out of Doloan's staff and finally went behind Uncle.

"So, you want a fight?" asked Uncle as he prepared his dead lizard, "Then let's fight!"

As Uncle prepared his chi spell, a green light appeared around the dead lizard. A green beam was then fired from the dead lizard, at the same time; Doloan used his staff to fire a purple beam against the green beam. As the two beams struggled, Doloan was then muttering his chi spell words even louder and finally managed to over power Uncle. The force of Doloan's staff knocked Uncle to the wall of the temple.

"You're getting old for your act" said Doloan as he grabbed the book from Jade.

Doloan then found the page and began reading the chi spell. He then aimed his staff at the chi shield. As he continued to mutter the words of the chi spell, a blue light appeared from Doloan's staff and it hits the chi shield. After the blue light hits the chi shield, the chi shield is destroyed. Doloan then starts to walk forward toward the parchment and then grabs the scroll. It then awakes the temple guardian which is made full of ice. The large temple guardian like all the times before starts to make its way toward the area where the scroll is located. As Doloan begins to read the scroll, the temple guardian enters the room and then begins to fire ice at the Dark Hand. The members of the Dark Hand try to dodge the ice.

"I am getting fed up about this" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

Shendu then started to fire several fireballs from his hands at the temple guardian. The temple guardian then started to melt a little, but then started to regenerate the ice.

"Your powers would have worked" said the temple guardian, "if I didn't have the power to regenerate ice."

As Doloan Wong was finished reading the scroll, a strange light appeared from the scroll. The light started to grow larger and larger until the Moon Demon appeared.

"I am free!" shouted the Moon Demon.

"It's about time" replied Shendu in Valmont's body.

"Although I don't like to see my old foes right here" said the Moon Demon, "I hear fighting outside, time to have some fun."

The Moon Demon then started to make his way outside the temple. There he noticed that his brothers and sisters were having a difficult time with the Titans and Red X.

"This shall make things much easier for you my siblings!" announced the Moon Demon as he lifted his arms up high.

Suddenly before the Titans' and Red X's eyes, they were floating in the air thanks to the Moon Demon's powers. The Moon Demon then used his powers and then threw the Titans and Red X into the snow. Doloan Wong along with the Dark Hand then came out of the temple.

"Come" said Doloan to the Moon Demon, "we have two more temples to visit."

"Oh goodie" said the Moon Demon as he followed Doloan Wong and the others away from the temple.

"And I get to have my body back" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

As the Dark Hand, the demons and Doloan Wong left, Jackie along with Slade, Uncle, Jade and Tohru came out of the temple. The Titans and Red X were trying to get themselves out from the snow which the Moon Demon had thrown them in.

"What happen?" asked Cyborg.

"I didn't know that demon could do that" said Beast Boy as he was trying to get some snow out of his ears.

"We should hurry" said Robin, "we have to stop them from releasing Trigon."

"Don't worry" said Uncle, "the temple guardian has told me the next location. It's going to be in the ruins of Carthage."

"Then we better get there quickly" said Jackie.

"So this is why you are so great?" asked Red X to Robin.

"Don't rub it in" replied Robin, "we're just having a rough time."


	8. The Elephant Guardian

Chapter 8: The Elephant Guardian

As Jackie Chan and company reached the ruins of Carthage, Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Jade, the Titans, Red X and Slade got out of the plane. Uncle then took out a dead lizard and started up his locating chi spell.

"The temple must be around here somewhere near these ruins" said Uncle.

"Looks like this place was destroyed in some war" said Cyborg as he was scanning the area with his red eye.

"The destruction looks devastating" said Slade as he took a look around.

"We have to find that temple" said Jackie.

"Don't you think Uncle is trying that?" asked Uncle as the yellow glow around the dead lizard was getting brighter.

"Hopefully we'll stop this demon from getting out of his prison" said Beast Boy.

As they followed Uncle, Uncle could tell that the temple was getting closer and closer. Finally they made their way to a large structure that had a statue of an elephant-like warrior standing in front of it.

"This must be the temple" said Robin.

"It's about time" said Raven.

"I just hope we're the first ones here" said Jackie.

Suddenly just a few miles away, Doloan along with the Dark Hand, the Wind, Earth, Moon, Sky, Water and Mountain demons arrived.

"This better be the place" said Shendu in Valmont's body to Doloan Wong.

"Of course it is" said Doloan, "what do you think I am stupid or something?"

"Big S is getting anxious" replied Finn, "he probably wants to get to the last scroll to retrieve his body."

"Yes" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "one more scroll, and we head toward the temple that houses my scroll."

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time chatting" said the Wind Demon, "I have a feeling we're not alone."

"Then let's give them a big surprise" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

As Jackie and company were approaching the temple, a large fireball from nowhere was launched at Jackie. Jackie dodged the fireball.

"Where did that fireball come from?" asked Starfire.

"From me!" replied Shendu in Valmont's body as he along with his brothers and sisters; the Dark Hand and Doloan Wong were coming into the scene.

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin as he took out his fighting rod.

"I'll help out here" said Red X, "as usual you people better get that scroll."

"Good idea" said Uncle.

As Jackie, Jade, Slade, Uncle and Tohru ran into the temple, Shendu noticed this and turned to the Dark Hand.

"What are you four imbeciles standing here for?" asked Shendu in Valmont's body, "Get them!"

As the Dark Hand along with Doloan Wong and Shendu chased Jackie into the temple, the Titans and Red X were busy fighting the demons. As the Moon demon tried to lift Red X up with his powers, Cyborg blasted the Moon demon with his laser cannon, sending the Moon demon crashing into a wall.

"Thanks, I owe you" said Red X.

"Looks like you might return the favor!" shouted Cyborg as the Earth demon was making his move on Cyborg.

Red X then leaps over Cyborg and fires some red goo at the Earth demon. The Earth demon eventually gets out of his sticky situation and starts to charge at the two. Raven then stepped in and used her powers by grabbing the Earth demon's entire body and throwing him to the Moon demon who was still trying to get up.

"Get off me you imbecile!" shouted the Moon demon.

"Well excuse me" said the Earth demon.

Meanwhile Beast Boy changed himself into a spinosaurous and was fighting the Mountain demon. He then swung his tail against the Mountain demon and she fell down. Starfire was fighting against the Wind demon who was trying to blow her away. She then started to fire several star bolts at the Wind demon. The Wind demon tried to blow the star bolts away, but the star bolts exploded, sending the Wind demon crashing into some rubble. Robin was fighting the Sky demon with his fighting rod. Robin then leaped and kicked the Sky demon across the ground and sent the Sky demon hitting a large stone that was on the ground. Meanwhile back at the temple, Jackie along with Slade, Jade, Tohru and Uncle finally made it to the area where the parchment which held the scroll was located.

"We finally made it" said Jade as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Yes" said Tohru as he was also catching his breath.

"Hey, it's the scroll!" shouted Chow as he pointed at it as the Dark Hand and Doloan Wong were racing down from the hallway.

"Uncle, you and Tohru must come up with a chi spell that would place a shield around the parchment" said Jackie.

"I'll bid some time" said Slade as he got up and started to race down toward the hallway.

"Don't you think Uncle is trying to do something like that!" shouted Uncle to Jackie, "Uncle is tired from all this running!"

"Okay, I'll help out Slade" said Jackie, "you stop Doloan Wong from reading that scroll."

As Hak Foo was the first member of the Dark Hand racing down the hallway, Slade then leaped and kicked Hak Foo across the hallway, sending him flying and hitting Finn, Ratso and Chow.

"Hey, get off me" said Ratso.

"Yea" added Chow.

"Do you have everything under control here?" asked Jackie to Slade as he ran toward his side.

"The most prominent members of the Dark Hand are on the floor" replied Slade, "so of course I have everything under control."

"Not while I'm here" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

Shendu then leaped and kicked Slade across the floor and into the room where the scroll is located. As Jackie goes into his fighting stance, Doloan then zaps Jackie with his staff, sending Jackie right at Slade, knocking Slade out.

"Watch it" said Slade as he was finally recovering from the attack.

"It's not my fault" said Jackie, "Doloan Wong fired a fireball out of his staff."

"That scroll is mine!" shouted Doloan as he entered the room then Doloan noticed Tohru, Jade and Uncle trying to make a chi shield around the parchment, Doloan then turns toward the Dark Hand, "You four buffoons! Stop them from making that chi shield!"

"Alright, alright" said Finn as he was dusting himself off, "you don't have to tell us twice."

As Hak Foo, Finn, Ratso and Chow were getting closer Jade, Tohru and Uncle, Uncle then signaled Tohru to stop what he was doing and go after the Dark Hand.

"Keep them busy" said Uncle as he was directing Jade to follow his directions, "the chi spell is almost finished."

Tohru then charged at Chow, grabbed him and then threw him to Finn and Ratso, knocking the three down like bowling ball pins. Hak Foo then leaped and kicked Tohru's heavy body and sent Tohru right directly hitting the wall. Meanwhile, Doloan noticed that Uncle was almost finished trying to complete the finishing touches with his chi spell, so Doloan aimed his staff at the ingredients Uncle and Jade were carrying and fired a purple fireball out of the staff, destroying the ingredients.

"You shall pay for that!" shouted Uncle as he shook his fist.

"You won't get away with this" said Jade.

"Oh, but I already have" said Doloan as his hand was taking the scroll of its parchment it was displayed on.

As Doloan took the scroll off its parchment, Doloan began to read it. Just suddenly in the main room, the temple guardian which was a elephant-like warrior woke from its sleep and started to make its way down toward the hallway. The temple guardian gave a loud roar through its elephant trunk announcing that it's coming down.

"Uh, was that what I just think I heard?" asked Chow to Shendu.

"It appears that Doloan has woken the temple guardian" replied Shendu in Valmont's body, "I shall handle this."

As Shendu got into the middle of the hallway, he noticed the temple guardian making its way toward the room where the scroll was located. Shendu then got into his fighting stance.

"You won't get through me guardian" said Shendu in Valmont's body, "my brother the Lightning demon shall return whether you like it or not."

"Then bring it on" said the temple guardian.

Shendu then fired several fireballs at the temple guardian. The temple guardian then dodged the fireballs and charged at Shendu. Shendu struggled tried to maintain control of the situation, so he managed to stand his ground and grabbed the tusks of the temple guardian. He then threw the temple guardian to a wall and fired a fireball, but at the last moment, the temple guardian dodged the fireball. Back in the room where the scroll was, Doloan was almost finished reading the scroll which was in his hand. A strange light appeared and it grew larger and larger until the Lightning demon appeared.

"I am finally free again!" shouted the Lightning demon from the top of his lungs.

"It's nice to see you again brother" said Shendu in Valmont's body as he turned to him, "I think our brothers and sisters are having a hard time outside with the Teen Titans and Red X. Why don't you go outside and make things easier for them?"

"That would be quite fun" smiled the Lightning demon.

The Lightning demon made his way down the hallway and out of the temple where he could see that the Titans and Red X were beating down on his siblings.

"Siblings, I am here to make things easier for you!" shouted the Lightning demon.

"It's about time" said the Sky demon as he was busy fighting Robin.

The Lightning demon then charged up and fired several lightning bolts at the Titans and Red X. The Titans and Red X dodged the attacks and went into hiding.

"He's too fast" said Robin as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Yea" said Cyborg, "even for me."

"There must be a way we can stop him" said Starfire.

"Don't worry" said Red X, "I think I have a plan."

As the Lightning demon was hovering closer to the hiding spaces of the Titans and Red X, Cyborg from nowhere fired his laser cannon at the Lightning demon, sending the Lightning demon crashing into a wall. Beast Boy then changed himself into a triceratops and rammed his horns at the Lightning demon. The Lightning demon then grabs Beast Boy's horns and threw Beast Boy to the side. As the Lightning demon was about to fire another lightning bolt at Beast Boy, Starfire then fired several star bolts and then punched the Lightning demon down. Red X then fired his red goo at the Lightning demon and Raven used her powers to slam the Lightning demon against a wall.

"I'm getting fed up with this!" shouted the Lightning demon.

"Come" said Shendu in Valmont's body as he was coming out of the temple along with the Dark Hand and Doloan Wong, "we should get to the last temple and retrieve my body."

"Everybody whose on our side" said Doloan, "gather around me and I shall teleport you."

As all the demons along with the Dark Hand gathered along with Doloan Wong, Doloan was muttering his teleportation spell. As Robin noticed this, he raced toward them with his fighting rod ready in his hand. As he was about to strike Doloan Wong, Doloan, the Dark Hand and the demons all disappeared before Robin could do anything.

"Darn it!" shouted Robin as he was getting frustrated as he threw down his fighting rod to the ground.

"I'm getting tired of this" said Beast Boy, "when are we going to get a break."

"Don't worry" said Uncle as he was coming out of the temple, "the temple guardian has informed me that the last temple is located in Peru."

"I'll get Captain Black to send us a plane" said Jackie as he was coming out, "as usual."

"What's going to happen if Shendu gets his body back?" asked Jade to Uncle.

"Uncle has a bad feeling that this Trigon might use the demons to teleport himself back to conquer this world" replied Uncle.

"Then we need to do everything to stop them" said Jade.


	9. Shendu Gets His Body Back

Chapter 9: Shendu Gets His Body Back

As Doloan Wong along with the demons and the Dark Hand arrived in Peru thanks to Doloan's teleportation spell, they were in the mountains of Peru.

"Are we any closer?" asked Shendu in Valmont's body, "I am getting impatient."

"Don't worry big S" replied Finn as he placed his hand on Valmont's shoulder, "you'll get your body back."

"And I think you need to be more patient" added Doloan as he was trying to start up his chi locating spell, "I am having a hard time to concentrate with all of you people surrounding me."

"Well excuse me" said the Water demon.

"Watch your language" said Doloan to the Water demon, "if it were not for me you would still be trapped in that dimensional prison."

"You know he's right" added the Earth demon.

"So what's going to happen when our brother Shendu gets his body back?" asked the Sky demon.

"There is a Temple of Resurrection" replied Doloan as he was still trying to do the chi spell, "I think that's the temple where we shall release Trigon from his prison with the help of you demons."

"Good" said the Moon demon, "I can't wait to meet this Trigon face to face."

As Doloan was continuing to make his chi spell, Jackie and company had arrived at a nearby airport. As Jackie along with Jade, Tohru, Uncle, Slade, Red X and the Titans got out of the plane; Uncle got out his dead lizard as usual and started up his locating chi spell. As Uncle was muttering the words of the chi spell, the dead lizard once again like all the times before started to have a yellow glow around it.

"We should hurry" said Jackie as he had a backpack on his back, "we should get to the temple before Shendu, his siblings, Doloan and the Dark Hand do."

"We know, we know" added Beast Boy as he was a bit demoralized from all the failures.

"I have a bad feeling this can end up the same way like all the other times" said Raven.

"Look, I know it may seem bad" said Jade to Raven as she was trying to cheer her up, "but you got to look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" asked Raven as a small dark cloud hovered over her head, "My father is going to be released thanks to these demons this Doloan Wong has allied himself with and you are telling me you want to look at the bright side!"

"Okay, okay" said Jade as she was trying to calm Raven done, "don't get so testy."

"Don't worry about this" said Robin to Jade, "Raven acted this way when she was used as a portal for Trigon."

"Don't remind me" said Raven as she was getting steamed up inside.

"Come on" said Cyborg as he turned to Raven, Jade and Robin, "stop your chit chatting, we have to get to that temple."

As Jackie and company made their way to a trial which led to a mountain, a man with his lama appeared.

"Greetings strange fellows" said the man, "would you like let me take you up to the mountain?"

"No thanks" replied Slade, "we're actually heading to an ancient temple."

"Please" said the man, "you don't want to go to that awful cursed place."

"Look, we need to get to that temple" said Uncle, "otherwise the forces of darkness will get there first. Now do you want that?"

"Okay" replied the man as he allowed them to pass, "suit yourselves, but you people have been warned."

As Jackie and company continued to hike up the trial, they eventually made it to the top of the mountain.

"The temple must be somewhere nearby" said Uncle as the dead lizard was glowing a yellow glow.

"I hope we're the first ones here" said Starfire.

Suddenly they heard rumbling and the Earth beneath their feet began to shake. As the Titans along with Red X, Slade, Tohru, Jade, Jackie and Uncle turned around, the Earth demon popped up from behind them. Then the Water demon emerged and the Sky demon flew in along with the Lightning and Moon demons. Doloan, the Dark Hand, the Wind and Mountain demons appeared from a purple smoke.

"Now let's have some fun" said the Wind demon.

The Wind demon gathered his breathe and started to blow at everybody. Robin along with Jade, Jackie and Uncle tried to stand their ground, but the wind from the Wind demon was too strong. Raven had to use her powers to prevent them from flying away.

"I want my body back!" shouted Shendu in Valmont's body, "What are you five waiting for? Get into the temple now!"

As the Wind demon bid the Dark Hand and Doloan Wong enough time, the Dark Hand and Doloan raced toward the temple. As Raven was struggling with her powers to keep people from flying away, Cyborg saw his chance as the Wind demon was still blowing at them, so he loaded up his laser cannon and fired right at the Wind demon, sending the Wind demon tumbling against the Water and Sky demons.

"What are you three waiting for?" asked the Moon demon, "Get them!"

"Titans, go!" shouted Robin as he pointed at the demons and took out his fighting rod.

"Follow my lead if you can" said Red X to Robin as he was running right beside him, "let's see how many demons we can knock down."

"You're on" said Robin.

"Come on" said Slade as he was trying to get Jackie, Jade, Tohru and Uncle, "we don't want these forces of darkness to get Shendu and his body back, now do we?"

"Of course not!" replied Uncle as he was heading toward the temple along with Slade, "What do you think Uncle has been doing? Do you think Uncle is lazy?"

"Come on Uncle" said Jackie, "we don't have time for this."

"So what type of temple guardian does this temple have?" asked Tohru.

As Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Slade and Tohru were walking into the main room of the temple; they as usual noticed the statue of the temple guardian. The temple guardian this time was literally made of fire.

"Uncle, I think this might be the most difficult temple guardian we would face" said Jackie as he studied the statue.

"We don't have time to sight see" said Uncle, "the forces of darkness are going to get Shendu's body back."

As they headed down the hallway, meanwhile the Titans along with Red X were fighting against Shendu's siblings. Robin was fighting against the Sky demon, while Red X was dodging the Lightning demon's lightning rods which he was firing out of his hand. Red X then fired red goo at the Lightning demon, sending the Lightning demon crashing into the Moon demon who was moving in on Raven. As Raven was about to make her move on the Moon demon, the Earth demon popped up from behind her in an attempt to make a sneak attack against her. She then used her powers and threw the Earth demon against both the Lightning and the Moon demons. Starfire was trying to not get blown away from the Wind demon who was trying to blow her away. Starfire then fired several star bolts at the Wind demon, sending the Wind demon crashing against some rocks. Beast Boy was being cornered by the Water demon. As the Water demon was moving in on Beast Boy, Cyborg fired his laser cannon at the Water demon, turning her nothing but into water. She then regenerated herself into her regular form and sprayed some water at Cyborg, sending Cyborg crashing into Robin. Beast Boy then changed himself into an rhinoceros and tried to ram the Water demon, but the Water demon dodged the attack, but Beast Boy manages to hit the Sky demon, sending him flying into a rock. Back inside the temple, Jackie, Jade, Tohru, Slade and Uncle finally got themselves into the room where the scroll was located.

"So you people have finally made it" said Doloan as he was about to reach the scroll from its parchment, "it's time that you see the true powers of the dark side."

"Get them!" shouted Shendu in Valmont's body as he ordered the Dark Hand to attack them.

"Alright, alright" replied Chow.

"Yea" said Ratso, "we know the routine."

"I'll take care of this" said Slade as he got out his fighting rod, "you people stop Doloan."

As Slade went into battle against the members of the Dark Hand, Jackie noticed that Doloan was about to grab the scroll of its parchment. Jackie just in time leaped and kicked Doloan down to the ground.

"You'll pay for that" said Doloan as he was getting up from the ground, "Shendu, deal with him."

"Fine with me" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

As Jackie was approaching Doloan, Shendu in Valmont's body leaped and kicked Jackie across the room and Jackie hits a wall.

"You're losing it Chan" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

"That's what you think" said Jackie.

Jackie then recovers from the attack and leaps and kicks Shendu down. He then swings several punches at Shendu. Shendu manages to dodge the attack and then fires several fireballs at Jackie. Jackie then dodges the attack and then leaps and kicks Shendu down.

"No, I think you are losing it" said Jackie.

"Go get him Jackie" said Jade as she cheered him on.

As Jackie and Shendu continued to fight each other, Tohru noticed Doloan was getting closer to the scroll again. Tohru then walked right in front of Doloan. Although Tohru was bigger than Doloan, Doloan then lifted his staff up high in the air. While using his staff, Doloan then lifted Tohru up in the air. Tohru was shocked by this as he tried to struggle to free himself.

"Don't try to struggle" said Doloan.

Doloan then directed his staff at Slade who was having the time of his life beating up on the members of the Dark Hand. Even Hak Foo had trouble with Slade as he couldn't lay a hand on him. But Doloan helped the Dark Hand by sending Tohru crashing right into Slade, sending Tohru and Slade right at the wall.

"Get off me tubby!" shouted Slade.

"Watch what you call me" said Tohru as he struggled to get out of his position.

"Now if you don't mind" said Doloan as he reached for the scroll, "I'll be getting my friend's body back!"

As Doloan picked up the scroll from its parchment, the temple guardian like before woke from its sleep and started to move down toward the room.

"I believe you are forbidden to retrieve that scroll" said the temple guardian to Doloan.

"I don't care what you say temple guardian" said Doloan as he began to read the scroll, "I have done this many times and you so-called guardians have failed."

"Well, that doesn't mean I can still try to stop you" said the temple guardian.

The temple guardian then threw a large fireball at Doloan. Doloan then used his staff and created a shield around himself.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Doloan, "Shendu, I need some time. Deal with the temple guardian."

"Fine" said Shendu in Valmont's body as he jumped in front of the temple guardian.

"You are being quite foolish to fight me" said the temple guardian.

"That's what you think" said Shendu in Valmont's body.

As Shendu fought off the temple guardian, Doloan began to read the scroll. As he finished reading the scroll, like before, the scroll itself fell on the ground and a strange light appeared. Shendu's spirit which was in Valmont's body then leaped out of the body and the temple guardian halted his attack as Valmont fell to the ground. Shendu's spirit then went right into the light which was coming out of the scroll. As the light got larger and larger, Shendu's body started to appear. Shendu himself could feel the strength coming back to him as he emerged from the light.

"I am free at last!" shouted Shendu, "I finally have my body once more!"

"I believe it's time that you help your siblings" said Doloan, "they are in need of assistance."

"Yes" said Shendu, "even with these powers Trigon has given them, fighting against the Titans and this Red X still makes things difficult. I shall even the odds then."

As Shendu was walking out of the temple, he could see his siblings were having a difficult time with the Titans and Red X. He was surprised to see even some of his siblings unconscious, and only the Mountain demon seem to remain. Even she was having a hard time as she was pounding the ground against the Titans and Red X. Yet they were dodging her large fists which were coming at them.

"Do you need of an assistance?" asked Shendu to the Mountain demon.

"It's about time" replied the Mountain demon, "I am having some trouble."

"Then let me make things easier for you" said Shendu.

Shendu then charged up his fireball and fired it at the Titans and Red X. The Titans tried to dodge the fireballs, but the fireballs knocked the Titans down. Red X then leaped in front of Shendu and tried to kick Shendu down. Shendu then grabbed Red X's head and then threw him against Robin and Cyborg who was racing toward Shendu.

"Come dark wizard" said Shendu to Doloan as he was coming out of the temple, "we shall be loyal to the one who helped us get out of our prison."

"Then to the Temple of Resurrection it is" said Doloan, "come on you demons. Let's get out of here."

As all the demons were getting themselves up from the ground, they gathered along with Doloan Wong. As Doloan was muttering his chi spell, the Dark Hand were racing toward them trying to get their attention. But Doloan and the demons ignored them and then they disappeared instantly.

"Wait!" shouted Valmont, "Don't leave us here."

"Some friends they were" said Chow.

"Hey" said Cyborg as he walked toward the Dark Hand along with the other Titans and Red X, "they might have released all the demons, but at least we can kick your butts."

Cyborg then launched his attack by punching Hak Foo right in the face and knocking him unconscious, while Raven used her powers and threw Chow right at Starfire, who used a signal star bolt and destroyed his glasses. Chow tried to stand his ground, but he fainted. Beast Boy then changed himself into a lion and roared right in front of Finn and Ratso. Finn and Ratso then got scared and raced toward the temple, but Slade leaped and kicked Finn, sending him crashing into Ratso and having them fall to the ground. Valmont was surrounded by Red X and Robin. As Valmont saw an opening, he made it for the temple, but Jackie saw his chance and leaped and kicked Valmont, knocking him unconscious.

"Come on" said Uncle, "we don't have time to fight these people."

"Where's this Temple of Resurrection?" asked Robin.

"The temple guardian told me the Temple of Resurrection" replied Uncle, "it's going to be located very north of Moscow, Russia."

"Then that's where we need to head" said Jackie, "I'll get Captain Black to get here ASAP and tell him we have the Dark Hand. He'll get the fastest jet to Russia."

"Then we have to hurry" said Raven, "I don't want my father to be released again."


	10. Temple of Resurrection

Chapter 10: Temple of Resurrection

As Jackie and company arrived somewhere north of Moscow, Russia, Jackie along with Slade, Jade, Uncle, Tohru, Red X and the Titans got out of their plane, Uncle as usual got out his dead lizard. He then started up his chi locating spell like before. Yet instead of the dead lizard having a yellow glow around it, it had a red glow around it.

"I think the Temple of Resurrection is somewhere nearby here" said Uncle.

"I hope we have arrived here first" said Raven as she was traveling with the others, "otherwise I have a bad feeling my father would be released from his prison."

"Don't worry" said Jade as she was trying to cheer her up, "I'm sure we're the first ones here."

"Don't get me started" said Raven.

As they started to hike north of their landing site, the dead lizard Uncle was carrying started to have a red glow. The red glow was getting brighter and brighter. A few spaces away, Doloan Wong along with Shendu and his siblings had arrived on the scene thanks to Doloan's teleportation spell. Doloan then began his chi locating spell to search for the Temple of Resurrection.

"How's that locating spell going?" asked Shendu to Doloan.

"What does it look like I am doing?" replied Doloan as he was starting up the chi spell.

"Patience brother" said the Water demon, "soon we shall release Trigon from his prison."

"This better be worth it" added the Earth demon.

"Don't worry" said Shendu, "I'm sure our friend Trigon won't betray us."

"He better not" added the Sky demon, "but if he does, we're going to pin it on you."

Meanwhile as Jackie and company were wandering trying to find the Temple of Resurrection, several Russian soldiers in a jeep approached them with their weapons drawn. The head soldier then got out of the jeep and approached Jackie.

"What are you people doing here?" asked the soldier, "This is a restricted area."

"Look, let us explain" replied Jackie.

"We should not explain anything" said Uncle, "the forces of darkness are about to release the ultimate evil."

Then the head soldier along with the other soldiers who were still in the jeep were laughing at Uncle's rhetoric.

"He must be joking" said the head soldier to the other soldiers.

"Look, we are trying to find the Temple of Resurrection" said Slade as he stepped in.

"Look, I am going to need some proof that these 'forces of darkness' you speak are true" said the head soldier.

Suddenly everybody could feel the ground shake beneath them. It was the Mountain demon who was walking into the scene along with her siblings and Doloan Wong.

"Okay, I believe you" said the head soldier then he got onto the jeep, "come on, let's get the heck out of here!"

"Right away" said the soldier at the wheel as he started up the jeep's engine.

The jeep then speed off into the distance and the Titans along with Red X got into their fighting positions.

"We don't have time for this" said the Earth demon to Doloan.

"I'm way ahead of you" said Doloan.

Doloan then raised his staff up high and then aimed the staff at the ground below Jackie and company. Suddenly everybody on that side started to sink into the ground and were trapped.

"I can't break free" said Robin as he struggled to move.

"BB" said Cyborg, "can you try to turn into a small borrowing animal and get us out of here?"

"I'll try" said Beast Boy, "but it might take awhile."

"And that's just enough time for me and my demon friends to free Trigon" said Doloan as he laughed then he instructed his demon friends to follow him, "come this way to the Temple of Resurrection."

"You will pay for this!" shouted Uncle.

"The only person who is going to pay are people like you" said Doloan as he was still leaving the scene.

After Doloan Wong left the scene, Beast Boy managed to change himself into a gofer and started to dig his way out. After he did that, he proceeded with trying to dig the other Titans along with Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Slade, and Red X out.

"I hope we get there in time" said Slade as Beast Boy finally freed him.

"Don't worry" said Uncle, "Uncle has some good chi spells which would help us fight Trigon if he's freed."

"I hope you're right" said Raven.

"Yes" said Starfire, "this Trigon is a very difficult opponent."

"You know Uncle" said Jade, "he always has something up his sleeve."

"I just hope that's enough to face off my father" said Raven.

Meanwhile, Doloan along with his demon friends arrived at the Temple of Resurrection.

"Is this it?" asked the Moon demon to Doloan.

"Of course it is" replied Doloan as he entered the main room, "now let's find that summoning room to release Trigon from his prison."

As the demons and Doloan were making their way toward the summoning room which was down a long stairway, Jackie and company had arrived at the Temple of Resurrection's entrance.

"Finally" said Tohru.

"We should hurry" said Uncle, "otherwise the forces of darkness shall release Trigon."

"Let's go team!" shouted Jade as she ran ahead.

"No, we can't let you go" said Jackie as he grabbed her before she was about to enter the main room, "we don't know what they are planning."

"Aw, come on" said Jade, "this might be the only time we get to stop them."

"There is something different about these demons Jade" said Uncle, "Uncle is unable to send them back into their own portals for some reason. Uncle suspects it might be the work of Trigon."

"Then we better hurry" said Red X, "we don't want them to release another evil force in the world."

As Jackie and company headed into the Temple of Resurrection and into the main room, back in the summoning room, the demons were entering the room along with Doloan Wong.

"Okay, we're here" said the Wind demon, "now what do we do?"

"Hmm, there seems to be a summoning book on the parchment" said Doloan.

Doloan then climbed the small stairs and reached the parchment. He then opened the book that was on the parchment.

"Ah ha!" said Doloan as he pointed to a page in the book, "It says here that you demons must stand on these eight circles that surround the parchment."

"Well that's not a big surprise" said Shendu, "even I could have figured that out."

"Less chit chat" said the Mountain demon, "let's help our friend Trigon out."

"Good" said Doloan, "now stand on the circles which represent your element."

As the eight demons stood on the eight circles which represented their elements, Jackie and company were making their way down the stairs to the summoning room. Uncle could feel that the darkness was getting closer and closer as they stepped down. But as they were walking down the stairway, Doloan began to read the book that was on the parchment. As Doloan was about to finish reading the book, Jackie and company had reached the entrance of the summoning room. There they were shocked to see that the circles the eight demons were standing in were glowing.

"Don't do it!" shouted Raven as she waved her hands to get Doloan's attention.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Doloan, "If Trigon is just as evil as me, then I think he's my friend."

"Come on dark chi wizard" said the Lightning demon, "finish this up already."

"Fine" said Doloan as he turned back to the book.

As Doloan was finishing up his last paragraph in the book, the Titans along with Slade, Red X, Jackie and Jade raced toward Doloan to try to stop him at the very last minute.

"Wait, don't do it!" shouted Uncle as he was trying to stop them from charging at Doloan.

Doloan finally finished reading the last sentence of the book on the parchment. Suddenly the lights that were glowing around the circles which the demons stood on shot right up into the ceiling of the room. There a large portal started to form and a large figure started to come down. As the light cleared, the large figure landed and it was Trigon. Everybody stopped racing toward Doloan and were shocked to see that Trigon had returned.

"I am finally free!" shouted Trigon as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"It's good to finally meet you in person" said Shendu.

"And this must be the dark chi wizard who helped you along the way" said Trigon as he lowered his head to Doloan.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a magnificent evil being like you" said Doloan, "as someone who also follows the path of darkness, I salute to you."

"Why thank you" said Trigon then Trigon noticed the Titans along with Jackie, Slade, Red X and Jade, "so are these the ones who tried to stop you? Their work seems to be getting sloppy."

"We couldn't agree more" said the Sky demon.

"So what do we do first?" asked the Wind demon.

"How about we destroy the people who have always been a thorn in our schemes?" asked Trigon.

"Wonderful idea" replied Shendu, "let's start with Jackie Chan and company."

"I'm right ahead of you" said Trigon.

Trigon then started to zap everybody who wasn't on his side with his laser beams which were coming out of his eyes. Jackie along with Slade dodged the attacks. Jade ran for cover behind a wall, while the Titans also dodged the attacks.

"He's too fast" said Red X to Robin as he was trying to catch his breath, "even for me."

"Let's retreat and come up with a strategy to get rid of Trigon and those demons" said Robin.

"Good idea" added Red X.

"Okay!" shouted Cyborg to everybody, "If you don't want to get zapped by Trigon, follow me!"

As everybody including Uncle and Tohru made their way up the stairway, Trigon then broke down the roof of the summoning room and then leaped onto the main room. Everybody was shocked to see Trigon on the main room. Trigon then used his powers to teleport Doloan and his demon allies onto the scene.

"Face it Chan" said Doloan as he pointed his finger at Jackie, "you're time is finished. You have gotten sloppy with your work in trying to stop people like me along with my allies from ruling the world."

"Uncle, we need to get out of here" said Jackie.

"Leave that to me" said Raven.

As Raven was going to use her powers to get everybody out of here, Trigon charged up his laser beam that was coming from his eyes. As the laser beam was shot out from his eyes, Raven in the nick of time teleported everybody to a safe place which was on a nearby mountain that was somewhat far from the area they once were.

"Where are we?" asked Starfire.

"I teleported everybody to a safer location" replied Raven.

"Well, that's not going to do us any good" said Cyborg, "Trigon can still track us down."

"And how are we going to fight somebody that huge?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't worry" replied Uncle as he was searching through his chi book, "I know of a spell that shall make Jackie here the exact size of Trigon and give him a chi shield to fight him as well."

"Uncle, you must be kidding" said Jackie, "I don't want to fight someone like Trigon."

"Do you want to get rid of him and those other demons, yes?" asked Uncle then Uncle slaps Jackie on his forehead with his finger, "Then let Uncle use a chi spell on you so that you can fight Trigon and beat those demons!"

"I hope Uncle knows what he's doing" said Red X.

"Don't worry" said Jade, "if there's anyone who can get out of this mess, Uncle is the one who can do it."


	11. Uncle's Plan

Chapter 11: Uncle's Plan

As Uncle was searching through his chi spell book which Tohru had brought along, Uncle was trying to find a way to combine two chi spells in one. A combination with a chi shield spell and a chi spell which can make someone as large as Trigon.

"Are you sure this can work?" asked Robin as he turned to Uncle who was still searching through the pages of his book.

"Of course" replied Uncle, "Uncle always has something up his sleeve whenever Uncle is facing the forces of darkness."

"Well, I got news for you" said Raven, "Trigon is one of the darkest forces you will ever face. Believe me."

"Uncle already knows that" said Uncle.

"I just hope we don't run into those demons anytime soon" said Cyborg as he was scanning the area around everybody to make sure the demons were not following them.

Meanwhile, back at the Temple of Resurrection, Doloan Wong could tell there was something wrong with Trigon.

"What's wrong?" asked Doloan, "You made a direct hit against Jackie Chan and company."

"Yes" replied Trigon as he studied the area where his laser had hit the ground, "but I sense they are still alive."

"I suggest we form a hunting party" said Shendu, "perhaps split them up into three groups."

"I'll go alone and hunt them" said Trigon, "but you fellow followers of darkness may follow me and help me defeat them."

"Fine with me" said the Water demon.

As Trigon started to sniff the air, he then instructed the demons and Doloan Wong to follow him.

"This way" said Trigon, "I sense my daughter's presence that way."

"I hope you know what you are doing" said the Earth demon.

"Yes" said the Moon demon, "I would have to warn you. Chan has always come up with a way to defeat us, even when we think we are victorious in our efforts."

"I'm prepared to face anything they throw at me" said Trigon as he continued to walk toward the mountains.

As Trigon along with the demons and Doloan Wong began to walk toward the mountains where Jackie and company fled to, Cyborg was still scanning the area along with his red eye.

"Anything new to report?" asked Red X as he approached Cyborg.

"Nothing yet" replied Cyborg, "just lots and lots of snow."

"I hope that's all that's there" said Slade as he came into the scene.

Suddenly lightning nearly struck Cyborg. Cyborg then dodged the lightning and noticed that the Lightning demon came into the scene along with the help of the Sky demon and the Moon demon. As Cyborg along with Slade and Red X got into their fighting stances, Jade was walking into the scene.

"Tell Uncle the demons have arrived" said Cyborg.

"We'll handle these demons" said Slade.

As Jade ran out of the scene, Cyborg then fired his laser cannon at the Moon demon, sending the Moon demon flying across the ground and hitting some rocks. The Moon demon then used his powers and lifted Cyborg up in the air and then turned Cyborg upside down and then planted Cyborg's head in the snow. Red X then leaped and kicked the Lightning demon down to the ground. The Lightning demon then gets up and tries to strike Red X with his lightning powers, but Red X manages to dodge them. Slade takes out his fighting rod and starts to fight with the Sky demon. Meanwhile Jade races towards Uncle who finally had found a way to combine the two chi spells he was looking for.

"Uncle" said Jade as she ran into the scene, "the demons have arrived."

"Then Trigon must not be far away" said Uncle.

"We might need someone to fight Trigon and test this combination of the chi spells" said Tohru to Uncle.

Then everybody started to look at Jackie.

"Oh no" said Jackie, "you are not going to get me to fight Trigon."

"You want to defeat the demons do you?" asked Uncle then he slapped Jackie on the forehead with his finger, "Then let Uncle use you to fight Trigon!"

"We'll hold off the rest of the demons and give you time" said Robin.

Robin the instructed the rest of the Titans that were with him to charge out in the open, as they entered the open the Earth, Wind, Water and Mountain demons emerged along with Shendu and Doloan Wong.

"Where's Trigon?" asked Raven.

"He's approaching as we speak" said Shendu, "but I am afraid you are running out of time. Siblings, charge!"

The Water demon then fired some water at Starfire, sending her crashing into some rocks. She then recovers and charges at the Water demon, then she fires several star bolts at the Water demon, turning the Water demon into water. The Water demon then regenerates herself and tries to fire some water out of her hands at Starfire as she keeps on flying around her. Beast Boy then changed himself into a large long-neck dinosaur like before to battle the Mountain demon. The Mountain demon then charged at Beast Boy, but Beast Boy swung his tail at the Mountain demon, sending the Mountain demon crashing into some large boulders. The Earth demon then made his move at Raven by trying to do another sneak attack on her. Raven then used her powers and managed to bring up the Earth demon from the ground.

"Haven't you tried this before?" asked Raven as she was holding him with her powers.

"Of course" replied the Earth demon, "but this time I have backup."

The Earth demon then signals the Wind demon to come in. The Wind demon then starts to gather wind and then starts to blow it out with his lungs. Raven then lost concentration and the Earth demon grabbed Raven.

"You are losing it" said the Earth demon as he held her as he made a fist.

Robin then saw that Raven was in trouble so he raced toward the Earth demon with his fighting rod out. Shendu noticed this and started to fire several fireballs from his hands at Robin. Robin then dodged each one of them. He then leaped over the Earth demon and then whacked him with his fighting rod, knocking the Earth demon to the ground and freeing Raven.

"Thanks" said Raven as she was recovering from the attack, "I owe you one."

"Looks like you get to pay me back sooner than you think" said Robin as both of them noticed that the Wind and Earth demons along with Shendu were surrounding them.

As Robin and Raven were fighting Shendu and his two other siblings, Uncle was just about to finish making his chi spell.

"Is everything almost ready sensei?" asked Tohru.

"Almost" replied Uncle, "just a few more minutes."

"But you said that the last time" complained Jade.

"Do you want Uncle to use this new chi spell or not?" asked Uncle.

After a few minutes passed, Uncle was finally ready.

"Okay" said Uncle, "this time for sure. I am one hundred percent ready."

"I hope you know what you are doing" said Jackie as he was getting in his position.

"Don't worry" said Uncle, "everything will be fine."

As Jackie waited for Uncle's instructions, Uncle then got out some sand out of a bag he was carrying. He then formed a large circle around Jackie. Jackie stood and waited patiently as Uncle was creating the circle with the sand. Then Uncle along with Tohru made a few steps backwards away from the circle. They then started to chant the words for the new chi spell. Before Jackie's eyes, there were green flames started to light up the sand. Jackie could feel himself get larger and larger. As the chi spell finally stopped, Jackie was a giant, just as large as Trigon. Jackie had a green aura around his body which was the chi shield. Suddenly all the other demons along with Shendu and Doloan Wong stopped their fighting and gazed up at Jackie.

"Impossible" said Doloan as he studied the giant sized Jackie.

Jackie then leaped down from the mountain and onto the ground. As Trigon started to make his way toward the mountains he noticed a huge version of Jackie Chan standing right in front of him.

"How did you get this size?" asked Trigon in an astonished voice.

"Let's just say I know a good chi wizard" replied Jackie.

"It matters not" said Trigon as he laughed at Jackie, "you shall fail."

"You want to try me?" asked Jackie as he got into his fighting stance.

"You're calling me a coward?" replied Trigon, "You don't stand a chance against me."

Trigon then raced toward Jackie, he tried to punch Jackie, but Jackie dodged the attack and leaped over and kicked Trigon on the back, almost sending Trigon off balance.

"Very impressive" said Trigon as he turned around, "that was just a small warm up."

"Come and get me" said Jackie as he egged Trigon on.

Trigon then fired several fireballs from his hands at Jackie. Jackie then leaped and dodged each of the fireballs. The fireballs only hit the ground and melted the snow. This angered Trigon, so Trigon decided to use his laser beams at Jackie. He then fired his laser beams through his eyes at Jackie. Jackie then managed to dodge them; he then leaped and then kicked Trigon on the ground. Trigon then started to make an evil laugh as he was still on the ground.

"What's so funny?" asked Jackie, "I don't think evil people like you can be so funny."

"I'm not laughing because of that" replied Trigon as he got himself up from the ground, "I just never faced an opponent as difficult as you. Even the Titans and Slade couldn't hit me on this level. My daughter on the other hand could be on the same level as you."

While Trigon was getting ready for another battle against Jackie, Shendu then turned to Doloan Wong.

"Do you know any chi spells similar to the one your arch enemy used?" asked Shendu.

"Hmm, now that you mentioned it" replied Doloan, "I do know a few chi spells. I think I can make you that size and have that chi shield as well. Just give me some time and you'll be the same size as Chan. It would help Trigon out."

"Good" said Shendu, "I can't wait to see the look on Chan's face."


	12. Battle of the Giants

Chapter 12: Battle of the Giants

As Jackie and Trigon continued to fight each other, Doloan Wong then instructed Shendu to get into his position. He then poured some sand and formed a large circle around Shendu as Uncle had done with Jackie.

"What's this suppose to do?" asked Shendu.

"It's supposed to help you increase your size" replied Doloan as he was finished making the circle.

As Doloan got into his position, he got out his chi spell book. He then found the page of the book and started to read the chi spell. Like what happen with Jackie, the sand started to give off some flames, except the flames were red instead of green. Suddenly a strange light appeared around Shendu, and Shendu himself could feel himself get larger. As the light lifted, Shendu stretched out his muscles and then looked at Jackie who had just knocked Trigon down with a leap kick. Shendu then walked toward Jackie and then tapped his shoulder as he turned; Jackie was shocked to see how large Shendu had become.

"How did you get to that size?" asked Jackie.

"You are not the only one who knows a chi wizard that knows a few things about chi spells" replied Shendu.

Shendu then punched Jackie across the ground and Jackie bumped into some nearby mountains. Jackie quickly recovered from the attack and Trigon walked toward Shendu's side.

"I'm glad you have finally decided to come to my aid" said Trigon.

"Just returning the favor to you" said Shendu, "now let's get Chan."

As Shendu and Trigon ganged up on Jackie, Shendu made the first attack at Jackie by breathing some fire at him, he immediately dodged the attack. Trigon then punched Jackie, sending Jackie flying into a small bay, getting Jackie all wet. As Trigon and Shendu continued their assault on Jackie, the Titans along with Uncle, Jade, Tohru, Slade and Red X were watching the battle from a safer distance.

"We have to do something" said Starfire as she was watching Trigon and Shendu move on Jackie.

"I think I will be able to send the demons back into their prisons" said Raven.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Uncle, "Why did you not tell Uncle that sooner?"

"You never asked" replied Raven.

"You may need sometime" said Robin.

Suddenly Doloan Wong along with Shendu's siblings entered the scene.

"It looks like your time is just about up" said Doloan as he stepped into the scene, "allies of darkness, attack!"

"We'll handle this" said Cyborg to Raven.

As the Sky demon flew into the scene, Cyborg then fired his laser cannon at the Sky demon, sending the Sky demon tumbling against the Lightning demon.

"Get off me you fool" said the Lightning demon as he pushed the Sky demon aside.

"Well excuse me" said the Sky demon.

The Lightning demon then gets up and throws some lightning at the other charging Titans. Robin then dodges the lightning and then leaps and kicks the Lighting demon down. Starfire then fires several star bolts at the Moon demon. The Moon demon then tries to use his powers to try to stop Starfire, but she then fires a large green beam from her eyes at the Moon demon, sending the Moon demon crashing into some rocks. Red X then fires his red goo at the Earth demon as the Earth demon tries to charge at him. Slade then gets out his fighting rod and starts to duel the Water demon who tries to spray water at him. Beast Boy changed himself into a large long-neck dinosaur as before to fight the Mountain demon.

As Raven was forming a circle around her with some sand Uncle had supplied her, Doloan Wong noticed a similarity and knew that Raven was going to make herself into a giant like Jackie. As Doloan started to approach Raven as the Titans, Slade and Red X were fighting off Shendu's siblings, Uncle along with Tohru and Jade stepped right in front of Doloan Wong.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Uncle as he had his dead lizard ready.

"I don't think it would be nice to interrupt Raven" said Tohru as he had his dead puffed fish ready.

"You'll never win!" shouted Jade.

"That's what you think" said Doloan, "look around you. All of Shendu's siblings have been released and the ultimate evil-Trigon is helping Shendu destroy Jackie Chan and once he's gone, you'll be next!"

"That's what you think!" replied Uncle.

Uncle then muttered his chi spell and a green glow started to go around the dead lizard, the same thing went with Tohru as the dead puffed fish also started to make a green glow. Suddenly two green beams from the dead lizard and the dead puffed fish shot out at Doloan Wong, sending the dark chi wizard across the ground and into some snow.

"That's the best you can do?" asked Doloan as he got himself up from the snow then Doloan raised his staff, "Then how about this?"

As Doloan Wong raised his staff, he then fired several purple fireballs from it at Uncle and Tohru. As they both dodged the attacks, Uncle then used his dead lizard to absorb a fireball that was coming at him. He then fired the fireball back at Doloan Wong, sending Doloan Wong crashing into the snow again. As Uncle and Tohru started to gang up on Doloan, Raven was muttering some strange chant. As she began to chant, the sand that was around her started to burn a white flame around her. Raven could feel the energy flowing towards her and feel herself getting larger and larger. After the flames from the sand died down, everybody stopped on the battlefield and noticed a giant Raven in a white robe. Raven then noticed Trigon and Shendu fighting Jackie in the distance. Jackie was getting himself out of the water and slowly making his way toward Trigon and Shendu.

"Give it up Chan" said Shendu.

"Yea, this is just pathetic" said Trigon, "I should have done this to the Titans before I made the entire Earth in my image."

"And since he has an ally now" said Shendu, "we can do it together. But first we need to get Jackie Chan out of the way first."

"Are you not forgetting somebody?" asked Raven as she was walking toward them.

As Shendu and Trigon turned around they were shocked to see that there was a giant sized Raven right in front of them. Raven looked different because instead of her blue robe, she was wearing a white one.

"And you shouldn't be forgetting me" said Jackie.

Jackie then leaped and then kicked Shendu down, sending Shendu flying into a mountain. Raven then used her powers against her father. She then fired some dark blasts at Trigon, knocking Trigon off guard and sending Trigon into a nearby bay Jackie once was in.

"You're going to pay for that" said Trigon as he got himself out of the water and onto dry land.

"I don't think so" said Raven.

Raven then started to charge up some white energy within her. She then fired it at Trigon. Trigon could feel his power getting weaker and weaker. Raven then concentrated hard enough and started to form a strange large portal next to Trigon. While using her powers, she continued to push Trigon into the portal.

"No, not again!" shouted Trigon as he struggled to free himself from his daughter's grasp which was pulling him into the portal.

Suddenly Raven succeeded and Trigon was back in his old prison. Raven then used her powers and lifted up all the demons except for Shendu into the air. Even the Mountain demon couldn't move, Raven then concentrated on an empty area and a portal formed with her powers. She then threw Shendu's siblings into the very prison which they had escaped from. As the portal closed, Shendu found himself to be the only one standing and he could see Raven and Jackie trying to surround him.

"Uh, no hard feelings, right?" asked Shendu.

"Right" replied Raven.

Raven then used her powers and then formed a white aura around Shendu. Shendu then felt himself getting smaller and back to his original size.

"No, no, nooo!" shouted Shendu as he could feel his body shrink.

After that happen, Raven then lifted up Shendu with her powers. Like before, she then concentrated on an empty area and then formed a portal with her powers. She then literally tossed Shendu into the portal.

"I'll get you and your friends Chan!" shouted Shendu as he was falling into the portal.

Suddenly Shendu landed back right into the dimension he was imprisoned along with his siblings. Then his siblings approached him and didn't seem to be pretty happy with him.

"Looks like since we didn't get to have any fun with Chan" said the Earth demon.

"We're going to have some fun with you" said the Water demon.

"I have a bad feeling about this" said Shendu as he started to cowered in fear.

Meanwhile, Uncle was making preparations to get Jackie back to his original size. Like before, Uncle instructed Jackie to get into position as Uncle was starting to make a circle around Jackie. He then muttered the chi spell words and a green flame started to go around the sand. Jackie was finally back to his normal self as the flames finally cleared. Raven also did something similar and got herself back to her original size. As everybody was leaving, Doloan Wong saw his chance and then quickly used his teleportation spell and fled the scene. As Jackie, Slade, Red X, Jade, Tohru, Uncle and the Titans headed toward the airport which had their plane, Captain Black was there along with several Section 13 agents.

"Did everything go as planned?" asked Captain Black.

"Everything went peachy" replied Uncle.

"The demons and their allies are no more" said Jackie.

"We should get back to the tower" said Robin.

"And I think you can just drop me back there as well" added Slade.

"Well, I hate to admit it" said Beast Boy as he turned to Slade, "but you really helped out a lot."

"Well thanks" said Slade as he turned to Beast Boy, "but after we leave the airport when we get back to the city, we'll be enemies again."

"How about you work for the government for awhile?" asked Captain Black as he turned to Red X as they were getting onto the plane, "You know, go legit?"

"Hmm, well I think you guys do have a supply of zenothum" replied Red X, "so, okay, I'll think about it."

"Good" said Captain Black as he got into the plane, "pilot, take us home."

As the plane finally took off, it started to head off into the distance and back to San Francisco.


End file.
